


DOOM in Adventure Time (DAT)

by Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time, Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Demonic Possession, Demons, Doom, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: Adventure Time story with HEAVY DOOM theme... expect Death, gore of varying levels, Dark lemons... will make other dark lemons of various stories tame in later chapters... not for the faint of heart, first three chapters are the prologue that sets up the story and only give a taste as to what the rest of the story has in store... solo request written by TME for Fiery Crusader
Relationships: Finn the Human/Marceline, Finn the Human/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**The scene opens up to show TME on a demonic looking throne while he grins at the readers who were brought in by a few demons.**

" **Ah… welcome, welcome dear readers… I'm so happy you came by, this is a newly paid request from a good friend of mine called Fiery Crusader, we collabed a few times and the biggest collab is Queen's in Heat and Taken Aflame so look him up if you want to read those or his other stories… this one is a 5000 word fic that starts a possible multi-chapter story if they want to pay for more if they like how things go, still one word of warning… plenty of gore, death, and dark lemons in this story, this is DOOM in Adventure time after all, it's not a play on words, this is a technical crossover where Finn is the Doom slayer in later chapters and Marceline is pretty much the big bad for a time before she and Finn are forced to team up to combat a bigger threat… nuff said…. I cannot STRESS THIS enough that this is not a story for the faint of heart or those who are easily offended, there will be violence, there will be trama, there will be lemons so dark that they would make DSML look tame…. Point is I'm writing this much for the intro so you have time to back out." TME said while he looks at the readers.**

" **Given that I will give an advertisement for a few friends of mine with their own stories… Yugiohfan163… he is a pretty good writer who is writing many stories like Crazy trouble with love and others, we collabed a chapter or two for that series… Yugi is taking commissions so PM him if you are interested, he has a way to accept payments so speak with him for more details…. Then there is a collab story with me and He23t, and he has other stories on his side of things, check them out… next would be Fiery Crusader himself, he is a talented writer who can write co-op and solo stories, look him up again if you are curious about his work, not all are lemon filled if it helps… finally my good friend Atomsk the Pirate King is the main Co-host and my best friend who I write with, we did this for years and we will never stop writing stories so any negative guest reviews will be deleted, not going to budge and stuff on that anymore with trash reviews, we have a guest review removing thing for a reason." TME said while he crossed his arms.**

" **Now that we have that out of the way, you should have had enough time to consider what you are about to do… go down the rabbit hole of insanity and read the story of a sick psychopath on full blast… or back out now while you have the chance?, you can turn around and leave so…" TME said while he waits for a moment for the readers to decide.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TME waits for quite a bit and once that happened, he chuckles when he saw some readers still in the room.**

" **Good, for those who stuck around, get ready for a really twisted story from the deepest recesses of my mind… the plot of the story starts out canon somewhat, may either use the Obsidian part as a start so spoilers if no one watched it, I recommend it if you can somehow watch it online for free or I may just go for an original setup with how Marceline will be the big bad of the first arc… either way let's get this story started shall we?" TME said while the scene flashed back WAY into the past of the AT canon.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Plot synopsis mixed with some dialog/ Shortly after he mushroom war/ ?/ Marceline (Young Child)**

The scene showed a crying child Marceline as she sat in a bunker of sorts, the scene was a mix of the Obsidian canon where Marceline ran from her mother into the high tech shelter though the circumstances were very different.

Instead of an illness taking her life… though let's face it, given how weak she was that was a key thing, Marceline's mother, who for now would be called Dawn, actually had to distract some human bandits that were near the bunker surprisingly enough from Marceline while she ran to the Bunker.

Currently many humans were still in Ooo and many were more or less trying to survive, however thanks to how humans can be, one can guess with 1000% accuracy on how this will play out when the bandits ignored Marceline and went after Dawn for now.

Dawn, foreseeing many things that could go wrong if she was separated from Marceline as she ran from the crazed bandits who chased her, gave Marceline Bug Milk, a piece of paper with words on it and thanks to a lot of practice before, she was able to say it without the paper by habit, and knew what image to draw in the ground for the Nightosphere portal.

Dawn told her that if anything were to happen to her, she was to draw the circle, throw the bug milk on it, and say the phrase so she would see her father… Dawn gave the reason for not telling Marceline about her father was simple… Hunson would try and make Marceline his heir against her will most likely and didn't want her freedom of choice taken from her.

This calmed Marceline down when she was told that and right now in the Bunker, she was crying up a storm when she heard Dawn screaming and Marceline made probably the most traumatic mistake of her life when she got ready to throw the bug milk… she didn't though she had a grip on the Bug milk and went to look out the door and her eyes widened in shock and confusion when she saw that the bandits caught Dawn and were having their way with her as her clothing was ripped from her body.

Dawn, though still a bit on the thin side, had B to C cup breasts, decent hips, and had a well toned but petite figure thanks to her constantly traveling… her ribs were seen though which showed her partially malnourished state while she was forced onto all fours and one Bandit went to fuck her ass while another went to force Dawn to suck his cock, another two bandits went to get Dawn to stroke them off and while Dawn didn't want this, she was forced to do so when one brought a sword near her neck which forced her to act while she had some tears coming from her eyes.

Marceline had a shocked look in her eyes when she saw this and well… while she didn't quite get the talk yet, she did see a few animals and other humanoids mate before a couple times she got split from her mother either for bathroom needs or while her mother slept and Marceline couldn't sleep well thanks to her strange dreams and she took small walks occasionally.

However even she knew something like this was wrong when her mother cried tears as the Bandits had their way with her while they fucked her without mercy, Dawn's ass was spanked, her throat was pretty much barraged with a throat fucking and she was forced to stroke off the bandits harder and Marceline really looked worried and was about to come out of hiding but was greatly confused when she saw the bandits groan or yell when they came hard on or in Dawn's mouth and ass while she herself had wide eyes and groans when she came against her will… Marceline wondered what that white stuff that came from the Bandits were but before she could wonder more about it, she saw one of the bandits noticing her.

"Hey there is that brat, she should sell well… someone get her." one bandit said which caused Dawn to narrow her eyes and she did something that shocked the bandits when she actually bit the cock that she was forced to suck off and the Bandit screams in agony while Marcleine looked shocked while Dawn looked at her after spitting the cock bit from her mouth and yells.

"MARCELINE USE THE SPELL!" Dawn ordered loudly which caused Marceline to jolt but while she said that, a Bandit grabbed a weapon and before Marceline's widening eyes… she saw the bandit pierce Dawn through the stomach which caused her to cough up some blood and as Marceline pales more then her skin showed, she did the only thing she could do when she ran into the bunker while Dawn chuckles weakly when she felt pretty cold when the sword pierced right through her and could feel her life starting to face from her.

The Bandits moved away from Dawn while one reprimanded the sword wielding bandit who hit Dawn.

"You fuckwad!, you know we could have healed this guy here, leave the bitch and let's get that kid, might as well bring the boss something worthwhile back." The bandit said while the other bandits nod though as the bandit with the sword pulled the blade free which caused Dawn to gasp in pain as she felt on her side, blood leaked from her body and she weakly stretched a hand towards the bunker as many bandits approached it.

Meanwhile right after Marceline ran inside and the bandits followed her…

Marceline was shaking up a storm while she worried for her mother, right now she was about to pour the bug milk when one of the bandits managed to grab her from the nape of her shirt though she dropped the bug milk on the funny looking face and while one of the bandits chuckle, Marceline managed to get her bearings when she saw a few bandits chuckle when they approached her and after she breathed in, she said the incantation for the nightosphere which caused the bug milk to flow into the funny face while one bandit tapped the side of his blood covered sword on her cheek.

"Huh?, what did you say runt?" One bandit said while Marceline glared at the bandit with rising anger, the ground shaking got everyone's attention when a portal in the nightosphere opened up and a moment later, a figure exits it… he didn't look like Hunson Abadeer but he did look like a powerful looking being who looked oddly human… though only human features about him were the electric blue eyes and the swept back and partially disheveled hair.

He wore a simple outfit with a trench coat with a hood, cargo pants, a T-shirt with a demon face on it while he wore some fingerless gloves.

He had a cold look in his eyes while he looked around the room and as he stepped from the portal, he looked at Marceline.

"Are you the one who summoned me?, Hunson Abadeer is busy right now so I came in his stead when he was unable to get here." The Mysterious figure said… though while Marceline would have spoke up, one bandit gather enough courage… or dumbassery to look confident as he points a weapon at the figure.

"And who the fuck are you and where did you come from!?" the Bandit said as the figure looks at him with eyes so cold and emotionless the bandit froze from how intense the figure's gaze was.

"Hmph, and why should I tell a fool like you my name when you have the gall to point a pathetic weapon like that at me… stand aside or I'll make sure a weakling like you doesn't weild a weapon again." The Figure said as Marceline managed to speak up.

"H-Help… m-my m-mom… s-said I cou-could… c-call… m-my d-dad i-if…" Marceline tried to say while the figure's eyes widened a bit as one bandit, getting irritated, raised a fist and tried to strike Marceline.

"Oh shut it yo-!" The bandit said though he and the bandit holding Marceline pretty much had their skulls burst open when the figure moved with shocking speed… pun intended… thanks to an electric like aura on the figure and before Marceline could even register being let go by the bandits falling corpse, she was caught by the figure and he held her carefully in his arms.

"So you are Marceline?... Daughter of Hunson Abadeer and Dawn the human?..." The figure said while he narrowed his eyes as he looks at the Bandits.

"I see… so that explains the call… Marceline… after I set you down, stand back… I'll make sure these iditotic beings never harm you again." The Figure said as he sets Marceline on her feet while Marceline looked confused at the surprise change in attitude while the bandits… well pretty much pissing themselves when they saw what just happened, all tried to run though before they could even exit the bunker, all of them were killed when the figure moved with such speed that before Marceline could even blink, the figure either crushed the skulls of the bandits, punched them in half from the waist or just flat out stabbed them through the hearts… by the time Marceline could even gasp in shock at the carnage, the figure lands near the bunker door and he looks at Marceline with his hooded face being mostly hidden aside from his blue eyes that glowed a bit.

"There… unless there are any more, we should get your mother and head to the Nightosphere." The figure said as he walked to Marceline and gently picked her up.

This caused the figure to walk after that out of the room though Marceline was curious about the figure.

"U-Um… who are you?" Marceline asked while the Figure gave her a small smile.

"I'm Demonga… your father helped me on a whim and I have been working for him ever since and I'm his head of his guard so I doubt you will find anyone else in the Nightosphere as deadly as me nowadays… anyway let's get your mother and get out of here." Demonga said when he walked out of the Bunker and thanks to his hood, he looked around for a moment and saw Dawn laying on the ground and he frowned when he saw the state of her body.

She looked paler then usual, blood slowly seeped from the wound in her stomach and ignoring the fluids on Dawn's body, she was unmoving and Marceline whimpered a bit when she saw how bad her mother looked though a weak groan told the duo that she was still alive but barely.

"M-Mommy!" Marceline said when she hopped from Demonga's arm and she rushed to Dawn while Dawn weakly opened an eye and looks at Marceline while she saw Demonga behind her.

She would have said something… but seeing Marceline out here, she thought Demonga was Hunson but seeing his eyes, though demonic, told her otherwise and she looks at Marceline.

"H-Hehe… l-looks li-like you s-summoned some help M-Marceline." Dawn weakly said before she coughed up some more blood and Marceline gasped as she looks at Demonga.

"P-Please help her!, help mommy!" Marceline begged while Demonga knelt next to Dawn to look at her wounds…. He got a shocked look on his face while he looks down which covered his eyes from view while Dawn weakly chuckles and shocked Marceline greatly.

"T-That b-bad huh?... c-can't feel much pain to be honest… e-even if I d-didn't get into t-this… I-I had an i-illnes that would have got me anyway… would have not told Marceline this and tried to have her run off or something i-in a safe place... I-if you work with H-Hunson… m-mind t-taking M-Marceline t-to him?... I-I would… s-say o-otherwise… b-but don't have the strength to do a-anything t-to stop you." Dawn muttered while she had a hard time keeping her eyes open and Demonga noticed that.

"Yeah… I'll make sure she is taken right to Hunson… protocol be damned." was all Demonga said while Dawn lightly chuckles as Marceline's eyes watered when she got what was going on… her mother was dying right before her eyes and Demonga couldn't help her.

Marceline shakingly placed a hand on Dawn's cheek while Dawn's eyes slowly closed but she got this out.

"H-Hehe… l-love… you… Marce...li...ne…" was all Dawn could get out before her strength finally gave out and she laid unmoving as Marceline's eyes widen while Demonga had a grip so tight with his hanging hand that some would wonder if his hand would bleed.

"M-Mommy… mommy…" Marceline said when she shook Dawn's body lightly when she seemed to mentally deny what just happened for a moment though as Marceline tried to shake Dawn into the living world, nothing happened and Marceline shakes as her eyes water before she starts to cry her heart out as she realized she just lost her mother while Demonga was silent for a bit, he could guess what happened, Dawn gave her life more or less to try and save Marceline from those bandits…. He really wished he could end them again in a more painful manner.

It took Marceline 20 minutes to calm down so to speak from her crying, but as she did that, Demonga picked her up and held her carefully in his arms as he stands up.

Before she could protest, Demonga actually shot Dawn's body with a lightning bolt which vaporized Dawn's Body and Marceline had wide eyes but before she could ask why he did that or how could he do that, all Demonga did was say this with an even tone.

"A proper burial so no one can see her human body like this… don't think I did this to mock her… a body alone can be used to do many things and some can be used to not only be used in sick ways but in ways you don't even want to think about… besides… as long as we act fast Dawn's ghost can still be helped if I get you to Hunson fast enough." Demonga said while Marceline was shocked.

"Wait… help… Mommy's a ghost?" Marceline asked with some hope while Demonga nods his head.

"Indeed… however remember this Marceline… while humans like Dawn, though rare, exist, humans can be just as cruel and while I would destroy all humans, its humans like Dawn that make me consider otherwise… however its also a fact humans used your mother and killed her in a humiliating way… she went out protecting her child but no woman like her should have gone through with a death like this!... and with Dawn gone that is one more rare human to mourn for." Demonga said while Marceline looks thoughtful… Dawn mentioned something about an illness but…. Those humans pretty much showed no mercy… they had their way with Dawn in an unwelcome way… her mother was killed by them and if not for Demonga… she didn't know what they would do to her.

Her tiny hands balled up when anger starts to pile in her gut when she realized that not all humans are good and if they were as rare as Demonga said with humans and their good to evil side of things… did humans deserve to even live for the most part?

As the duo walked from where Dawn's body used to be, Marceline's eyes glowed with anger while Demonga approached the portal to the Nightosphere that was still open and looks down at it.

"Brace yourself Marceline, not only for the landing but for how chaotic this place is, the Nightosphere is not an easy place to live in and you'll need training even if most won't touch you for fear of Hunson's wrath… some are just that stupid." Demonga said while Marceline gave him a determined look and nods her head while Demonga smiles a little.

"Good girl… being brave like that." Demonga said as he hopped into the portal and as Marceline closed her eyes, she had more thoughts about the humans… during her trip with her mother… no one offered her help aside from a couple people… some even had ulterior motives and while Marceline was more or less unaware at the time, she realized now that in some cases, Dawn had to do things that would have degraded her to protect her… this just angered Marceline further with her childlike mind since no one offered real help aside from those rare humans…

When she and Demonga got into the Nightosphere, Marceline opened her eyes and she looks around when she saw how… red things looked… and the occasional scream spooked her a bit though Demonga looks at her calmly.

"The screams are nothing to worry about… come on, lets go meet your father." Demonga said as he starts walking while Marceline felt a bit nervous… she heard a lot about her dad from Dawn and some not so good, at least with others… for Dawn Hunson might as well have been a sweetheart when not goofing off or something.

That made her wonder if she would even be welcome here though as she thought that, Demonga approached a large set of doors while some guards stopped him though the spear came close to Marceline which pissed Demonga off and scared Marceline into hugging Demonga's shirt.

"Halt!, Lord Hunson is in a meeting s-!" The Guard tried to say as Demonga used a free arm to grip the offending guards head and he crushed it easily with blood on his arm as the other guard froze while Demonga looks at him coldly.

" **Either get out of my way or die… I have Hun** son Abadeer's daughter, Dawn Abadeer's daughter and your friend aimed a weapon at her… so again… move… or die." Demonga said as his energy flared while the guard pretty much pissed himself and he fell back as Demonga rolled his eyes and walked by the guard and the corpse to get to the doors.

Once he got close enough, Demonga just used an arm to slam them open and he walked in as many demons looks at him and one demon in a suit on a throne looks at him with some confusion.

"Demonga?, what are you doing here?, and why is my door guard's head popped like a grape?... well I was getting tired of him anyway so not bad in getting a reason to get rid of him… and… who's the kid?, you meet someone?... hmmm… she looks… familiar?" the Demon said as Demonga chuckles though before speak a demon of high rank interrupts.

"Lord Abadeer, forgive me but we have more important matters then a child, please to get back to the topic at h-!" The Demon said before Demonga threw a bolt of energy at the demon which stunned him and while the Demon known as lord Abadeer raised an eyebrow at that since Demonga never attacked unless provoked, much less looked this angered though he was shocked when he heard Demonga growl at the demons in the room.

" **Unless all of you want to die I suggest you shut it… this isn't a simple child… she is Marceline Abadeer… Heir to the Nightosphere… Hunson Abadeer's child and the daughter of Dawn Abadeer."** Demonga said with an angered tone while Lord Abadeer or Hunson's eyes widened in shock before he stands up and looks at the little girl.

"Dawn's child?... my child?... Marceline?" Hunson before he looks serious.

"Everyone besides Demonga… **leave."** Hunson said as he got a deadly tone to his voice which pretty much caused many to leave the room in a rush and though some comically slipped on the blood from the demon that was just killed and the stunned demon was carried from the room, Hunson looks at Demonga with a serious look.

"Not that I'm against seeing my daughter but… where is Dawn, Demonga?" Hunson asked while Demonga breaths in and all he said was this.

"She's dead… humans killed her shortly before I was summoned to the mortal world by your daughter." Demonga said which caused Hunson's eyes to widen in shock, then shock turned to rage, then rage turned into a roar as Hunson's rage built to such a level that it rocked the Nightosphere to its core.

Demonga ignored that as Hunson pants for breath while Marceline shakes as she covered her ears and whimpered which got Hunson's attention and he looks a bit regretful though he looks at Demonga for now.

"Where is her body then?" Hunson asked as Demonga looks him in the eyes.

"From the state of her body I destroyed it so it wouldn't be used for sick purposes an-!" Demonga tried to say though he was slugged in the face by one of Hunson's tentacles which forced him to drop Marceline as another tentacle went to catch her before she could hit the ground as Demonga pushed himself to his feet when he hits the ground.

"You… destroyed… her body?... are you fucking insane!?" Hunson said while Demonga spat out some blood as he looks Hunson in the eyes.

"I was sane… I know what I did but I also knew her body was pretty much giving out on her, she wouldn't have lived past the day given the state of her body… she was raped, stabbed through the stomach, had internal bleeding and was pretty much on her last legs, I was shocked she lasted that long… but she was trying to defend her daughter… besides since you have a favor that Death owes you and since we have Lillum and Emerald…. You can bring her ghost here and then have Lillum and Emerald restore her as a succubus so she would have a body strong enough to survive here instead of in the mortal realm and Marceline could stay here… point is even if I did bring her body here and it was restored, Dawn couldn't stay here long given the nature of this place… you know that better then I." Demonga said which brought some semblance of calm to Hunson as he glared at Demonga a bit while Demonga fell to one knee when that hit really stunned him.

Marceline saw that and she jumped from Hunson's tentacle much to his surprise and Marceline moved to get in front of Demonga protectively.

"L-Leave h-him alone… h-he h-helped me… I-I w-won't le-let you hurt him!" Marceline said with a slightly shaking body while Hunson looked surprised when Marceline got in a really poor and really open stance with her hands in claw like gestures… that made Hunson chuckle as he looks at Marceline.

"Don't worry sweetie… I won't harm him anymore… still seems I have a trip to make… Demonga, protect my daughter… I'm going to the dead worlds and get Dawn back here." Hunson said while he starts walking away while Marceline had wide eyes and she looked around nervously when she wanted to say something though Demonga looks at Hunson.

"Actually Milord… mind if I carry your daughter and travel with you?, pretty sure Dawn could help calm Marceline down since you mentioned your wife got her a bit excited to see her but she doesn't know what to say." Demonga said which caused Hunson to look back at Marceline while she had a cute begging look on her face and Hunson sighs at that when he couldn't deny the cuteness.

"Fine… but if anything happens to her it's your head that will roll Demonga." Hunson said as Demonga nodded his head while he moved to pick up Marceline and the duo left the room while a demonic janitor moved to clean up the remains of the guard.

When the trio walked out of the room, Hunson looks at Marceline.

"So… you hungry?, no food in the dead world normally…" Hunson said while he wondered what to talk about as Marceline looks down a bit and shakes her head.

"Uh uh… after I protected mommy from some bad doggy who came when Mommy hit a smaller puppy, it wouldn't move… it didn't move and looked like it was a statue." Marceline said while Hunson and Demonga blink and look at one another.

"Marceline Sweetie… did you happen to absorb its soul?" Hunson asked while looking a bit proud.

"Soul?... you mean that gassy stuff that came from the bad doggies body?" Marceline asked while Hunson looks at Demonga and he at Hunson.

"Definitly a soul." The two said while Demonga looked serious and Hunson looks impressed.

Marceline looks shocked while she looks down.

"So… I am a monster then…" Marceline said while Hunson and Demonga looked confused.

"Whats wrong with that?" Hunson said while Marceline looks confused.

"Huh?" Marceline said as Hunson took Marceline from Demonga to carry her a bit.

"Listen Marceline, I may not know what you did on the mortal realm, but here, being a monster is a good thing, I mean I'm the ruler of the Nightosphere!... the freaking king so that makes you my little adorable monstrous princess." Hunson said while he smiles at Marceline though she looks confused on if she should feel good or bad about that and just tilts her head.

"What?" was all Marceline said as Demonga walked by the duo.

"Long story short Marceline, being a Monster is good here… shows you have potential to survive." Demonga said as Hunson chuckles and followed Demonga into a room with four corners.

"Alright… simple way to get into the dead world entrance… cross your eyes and look at the corner… once the two lines meet the entrance will appear." Hunson said as he and Demonga and Marceline after she saw what the two did, crossed their eyes and Marceline gasped when she saw some kind of gate appear which caused her to lose focus and Hunson chuckles.

"Surprising for a first timer… still try and keep your eyes crossed otherwise the gate won't appear for you… if I walked through with you in my arms you would smack into the wall or something." Hunson said while Marceline nods and crossed her eyes as hard as she could to make the gate appear again which looked adorable while Hunson and Demonga did the same before the trio entered the Dead world via the escalator that they appeared on while Marceline rubbed her eyes.

Hunson chuckles before he passed Marceline to Demonga and gave him a look to protect her and the trio went to the entrance of the Dead world's main gate and the trio were stopped by the guardian.

"Halt!, those without souls or dem-ulk!" The Gate Guardian tried to say though he was gripped around the neck by Hunson.

"Bad move trying to stop me… my daughter… and my guard from coming to see Death… I suggest you back off or a new guardian will be needed." Hunson threated while Marceline's eyes sparkle when she saw how the Gate Guardian backed down when he shook a bit from the threat.

"W-Welcome to the dead world… L-Lord Abadeer… didn't r-recognize you for a moment." The Gate Guardian said before Hunson, Demonga, and Marceline passed him after Hunson pats him on the skull a few times.

"Good." Hunson said as he, Demonga, and Marceline went into the land of the dead and Marceline looks around a few times.

"Huh… more… boney then I thought… thought the afterlife would be… more… differenty?" Marceline said as Demonga hums.

"Well think of this place as the sorting area for souls before they are either reincarnated or sorted into one of 50 Dead worlds, I can explain more but know that there are 25 good Dead worlds were good souls go and 25 Evil Dead worlds that punish wicked souls, don't stray from Lord Hunson even if I have to set you down for some reason." Demonga said while Marceline nods her head.

"OK." was all Marceline said while Hunson chuckles.

"Hehe, seems Dawn raised you to be well mannered, may have to fix that so you can walk over others if you grow strong enough to take my place." Hunson said while Demonga facepalms.

"My lord… you may want to hold off on that AFTER we get your wife's soul back… she may question that and though its not my place to say, she will have a large say in how Marceline is raised." Demonga reminded which made Hunson grumble a bit on annoying guard and being a buzz kill.

Marceline giggles a bit from that when she saw her dad pout and as the group walked farther in the Dead world while Demonga carries her, it took a bit but the group made it to a garden like area while Hunson looks up.

"Death!, I know you are here!, and I know you can hear me!, I'm here to cash in my favor!" Hunson said though he looks down and looks behind him to see a large skeletal figure and when Demonga and Marceline look back, Marceline jolts when she saw the being and the being chuckles when he saw Marceline.

" **Hehe… nice to meet you Marceline… names Death, I'm what you mortals meet when your end comes."** Death said while he grins at the group as the scene fades to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Until otherwise, no Intro used for this story, all details and what not are given in Chapter 1 of DAT.)**

* * *

**Dead world/ Death's domain/ Hunson, Marceline, Demonga, Death**

" **Hehe… nice to meet you Marceline… name's Death, I'm what you mortals meet when your end comes."** Death said while Hunson on his end shakes his head before he approaches Death while Marceline blinks when she wonders how Death knew her.

"Ok Death, let's skip the jokes, kidding around, and other stuff, I know you already know why I'm here if I have Marceline with me." Hunson said while Death chuckles.

" **Indeed, here for your wife's soul huh?, Well considering what you said, I do owe you one but will you be able to talk your wife into joining you?, we both know ghost or not she is a human soul, not a demoness so even if you do want to have her given a succubus Body she may not want to go in the first place… her death wasn't pretty after all."** Death said while Hunson frowns.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here to speak with Dawn seriously instead of my usual goofing off self… who knows what I would do to the mortals if I didn't get that kind of chance at least." Hunson said while his body seemed off while Death rolled his eyes.

" **Alright, Alright, yeesh, no need to threaten humanity or what's left of it, shitty situation aside can't blame all of humanity for a small group's choices… may not really matter if that does happen and could mean humanity was just destined to go extinct, but I get the message, follow me, I'll show you three where Dawn is, just don't go all towering monster mode here and we will be cool."** Death said when he gestures for Hunson, Demonga, and Marceline to follow him which caused the trio to follow him.

Marceline looked nervous when she wondered how her mom would look, her body was destroyed by Demonga so using a human body wouldn't work with Dawn, and she was confused by what Demonga and Hunson talked about giving Dawn a new body and stuff since she never heard what a Succubus was… that would be an interesting conversation later… but for now as the four beings followed Death, the group starts to see plenty of Ghosts here or there while they start to appear and most were either featureless with rounded bodies… mainly looking like air filled balloons… or more importantly, human shaped souls and Marceline gasped and Demonga narrowed his eyes when he saw the ghosts of the bandits which caused Hunson and Death to look at the duo.

"Something wrong?" Hunson asked mainly for Marceline's sake while Demonga passed Marceline to Hunson while he looked confused and Death looked amused as Demonga started walking to the souls as he cracked his knuckles.

"No… go to Dawn Milord… just have some business to take care of."

Hunson raised an eyebrow at that while he, Death, and Marceline left as screams of pain and many intense hits were heard though the trio could guess what was going on.

However the scene went to a minute later to show the group approaching a certain being and Death waved a hand at her.

" **Yo Life, how is the newest soul's treatment coming along?"** Death asked when he looked at a snake like being before a certain soul which made Hunson and Marceline gasp when they saw Dawn herself… she was blue looking literally speaking since she was a ghost, she looked more well endowed and much healthier at least shapewise though her body was given some modesty with a simple ghost gown so she could wear it and Life smiles at Death when she looks at him.

" **Almost Deathy, just need to put the finishing touches on this one since she has a good reunion it seems."** Life said when she pats Dawn on the head and her body glows for a second but the glow fades and she doesn't look different, not alive with a body, still ghostly… though Dawn felt like she could feel the ground now and stuff under her ghostly feet and Life smiles at her.

" **There, you can now feel things like you were alive… might as well give your family a big hug before talking right?"** Life said as Dawn looks at her hands before she looks at Hunson and Marceline…. Mainly Marceline and tears up a bit while Marceline did the same when she jumped from Hunson's arms and ran to her mother.

"Mommy!" Marceline called out when she gave her mother a hug like tackle which knocked Dawn onto her back with an Oomph from Dawn when the impact took the metaphorical wind from her and she returned the hug when she got her bearings and looked down at her daughter with a smile.

"H-Hehe… nice to see you again Marceline, looks like what I saw before I died wasn't some kind of hallucination." Dawn said which caused Marceline to tear up though she placed her head on Dawn's chest to try and stop the tears from flowing while Dawn smiles more and pets Marceline on the head and Hunson finally got his bearings and he approached Dawn with a somewhat nervous look on his face while he held a hand out for Dawn to take.

"H-Hey Honey… been awhile…" Hunson said while Death shakes his head at the nervousness though he was amused while Dawn rolled her eyes and took Hunson's hand so he could help her up.

"Oh ease up you big goof, I'm feeling pretty good now that I saw our little girl here… bit of an odd way to say since we're supposed to be in the afterlife for sorting people's souls and stuff." Dawn said while Hunson chuckled a bit.

"Yeah… but hey, I know you may have a lot to ask and stuff but good news, Death owes me one and I'm using that favor to get you back, granted you would be a soul at first but I know a few demons who can help give you a new body…. Heard from Demoga about what happened… heard your body was sick as well… but with this new body you won't have to worry about that!... what do you say?" Hunson said while Dawn blinks at that before she looks at Death who chuckles at the look.

" **Oh just take the deal Dawn, either you get a cushy afterlife or you get a second chance at life with loved ones… personally I'd go for the option that lets you stay with loved ones but that's just my opinion…"** Death said while Life giggles a bit.

Dawn looks at Death a moment more before she looks at Hunson and sees the excited look on his face.

Dawn sighs before she smiles a bit at Hunson.

"Fine… but on three conditions." Dawn said while Hunson looked confused.

"Conditions?" Hunson said while Marceline looks confused… wasn't her mom coming back without issue?

"Yeah… considering how you are and how demons like to make deals, consider these key things to get me back… first… no forcing Marceline to try and take your throne… we all know you can pretty much outlive anyone and can do anything in the Nightosphere so if Marceline wants to take the throne by her own choice years from now… well… she would be a grown woman by then so it would be her call…. Second… I want to make sure Marceline will be safe… she may be tough for our little girl but the Nightosphere is a dangerous place… even with what happened that caused my death, I would still want to take Marceline back to the mortal world given how… stable the world is at least planet wise… morally… not sure anymore…" Dawn said while Hunson smiled at Dawn.

"Dawn... I can accept those conditions, though I'm pretty sure Marceline would need to be trained when she is a little older… but I can have Demonga watch after her safety if she wants to wander around… guy is pretty good at following orders and stuff." Hunson said while Dawn chuckles.

"Given that Demonga guy, if he is that hood wearing fellow, killed those bandits… well I don't mind…. Though the final condition is pretty simple… we have a lot to make up for… we can talk more later if we leave but considering what happened… I'm going to need your help to forget what those humans did to me." Dawn said while Hunson looked confused.

"Did to you?... Hey Death… what happend to Dawn before she died?... I didn't get too much info…" Hunson said as Death hums before he looks at Hunson.

" **Just to remind you before I tell you, you have your daughter in front of you so keep cursing to a minimum.** " Death said as he approached a confused Hunson and after Death whispered in his ear…. Well Hunson had red eyes and growls deeply while he muttered cartoon based grumbles and what not to vent since he couldn't say what he really wanted to say in front of Marceline while she giggled at her dad's cartoon like actions as Dawn blinked at that.

Once Hunson vented enough to calm himself, he realized why Demonga walked away earlier.

"I'll be right back… Death you may be missing some souls to sort but less work for you… I'll give Dawn and Marceline a moment." Hunson said while he starts walking away but not before turning to Dawn.

"Oh and one thing first… Dawn… I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you again… and I'll make sure that you forget what those…. Humans did… make no mistake!... now if you'll excuse me for a moment." Hunson said as he walked away from the group… oh boy if those bandit souls were not begging to be sorted or super dead already… they will be now.

Death shakes his head a bit from that while he looks at Life.

" **Considering our work here is more or less done, we should leave… should leave a mother and daughter to talk for now."** Death said while Life nods her head before she and Death walk away which left Marceline and Dawn alone while the duo had a moment to just enjoy the silence as Marceline snuggled against her mother.

"Mommy… are you coming back with us?" Marceline asked as she looked up at her mother.

When Dawn looks at her she smiles a bit.

"Of course sweetie… just wanted to make sure that your father doesn't do anything stupid." Dawn said which caused Marceline to look confused.

"Stupid?" Marceline said which caused Dawn to laugh a little.

"Yeah… sometimes men do stupid stuff, one thing you should learn is that some men while well intentioned can do some pretty stupid moves… especially for those that they love… Hunson may have in his own way good intentions for you, but I'm hoping to give you a choice in your future… look sweetie… I know you… may have a lot of questions and what not in how you may treat humans thanks to what happened to me which got you here… but not all of them are bad… I mean sure… I'm questioning the whole morality of humans nowadays but to be fair, with the earth's current state, not many have much of a choice in how they live or act… granted what happened to me was probably done out of… a lot of things that I can explain when you are much older… but point is not all humans are evil… I mean am I evil?" Dawn asked while Marceline looked thoughtful and shook her head no.

"No… you are a good mommy… a good human mommy… but why would humans do a mean thing like that to you?... you didn't do anything to them so why?" Marceline asked while Dawn sighs.

"Well… just as how there are good humans… there are bad ones… not all of them are like those bandits sweetie… you need to get to know a person before you judge them… for now let's drop the matter and just enjoy what we got right now… wonder where you father is though." Dawn said while Marceline hums and she had a realization.

"Oh… well I think we ran into those bandit guys souls on the way here, Demonga got a scary look and passed me to Daddy before he went to them to kick their butts… Daddy is probably doing the same right now." Marceine said which surprised Dawn a little.

"I see… well guess we can give them 10 minutes to have their fun right?" Dawn said while in the meantime…

A certain group of poor unfortunate souls were screaming in agony when they were getting the beating of their afterlifes when Demonga was knocking them around and breaking limbs… thanks to Death already sorting them into going to painful Dead worlds, they were unfortunately given a sense of touch and pain receptors and unfortunately as they were about to enter a portal… well they ran into Demonga again who for a time proceeded to beat the shit out of them again and again and thanks to their ghostly states, any damage done slowly regenerated which caused Demonga to grin evilly when he broke the ghosts in such ways that their screams filled the area and it was only when Hunson joined that the screams stopped for a moment.

That moment however was like the calm before the storm when the screams intensified when Hunson did such horrible things to the Ghosts that even Demonga who took a break looked a bit pale… hey Hunson was the lord of evil… guy may goof off but he didn't get that title for no reason… some situations were pretty cruel and unusual with one situation pretty much having the bandit ghosts in a human centipede… another was Hunson pretty much slugging their heads through their body or pulling a predator and ripping their ghostly heads from their body and their ghostly spines were seen as the ghosts continues to scream while a few good ghosts joined Demonga for a moment for small talk while one had a half lidded look on his face.

"Let me guess… did something so bad that these guys deserve this kind of torture?" The ghost asked while Demonga actually hesitates to answer for a second.

"Y-Yeah… though guess any punishment I think of pale in comparison to what Milord has in store… I have much to learn it seems when Milord gets serious." Demonga said as Death approached the group.

" **Alright Hunson, you had your stress relief, let those ghosts go to the Dead world I assigned them to or eat their souls, your scaring some of the good ones here."** Death said as Hunson rolled his eyes as he looked at the tramatized souls.

"Oh come on, one more thing?" Hunson asked as Death rolled his eyes.

" **Oh fine… but make it a good one."** Death said as Hunson grins…. Right before he pretty much pulled one ghosts head right out of his ass when he gripped the ghosts spine to do so and pretty much used the head to beat other ghosts to a plasma based pulp before Hunson tossed the spine and head onto the pile and spat on them.

"There… now I'm done… so… judges?" Hunson said while Death held up a card with an 8 out of 10, Demonga a 9 out of 10, and Life who followed just didn't score while Hunson hums.

"Wow, guess I need to work on my evilness again for a perfect 10 out of 10 but eh, got time." Hunson said as Death had some workers get the twitching ghostly remains of the bandits through the portal to the painful Dead world and this lets Hunson walk away with a good mood on his face while Demonga and Death tossed their cards away.

"Welp Lord Death I must be going now, if you will excuse me." Demonga said before he bowed to Death and left the Lord of the afterlife alone while Life giggled when she approached Death.

" **Well Deathy, looks like we don't have to worry about them now… though how humanity may last is still a wonder given how Vampires and now possible Demons may go after them."** Life said when she worried for the human race thanks to how… endangered they are and thanks to them pretty much killing and raping Dawn…. Well chances are things would get bad for humanity soon since Dawn was the deciding factor on if Humanity lives or does.

Though as the two deities left the area, the scene focused on Dawn and Marceline while they played a bit together with Dawn spinning while she held a giggling Marceline in her arms while an amused Hunson and a stoic Demonga approached them and the duo noticed.

"Oh hey you two, done with what you two are doing?" Dawn asked while Hunson chuckled.

"Oh yeah, come on, let's get out of here so we can talk more… we got a lot to catch up on." Hunson said while Dawn nodded her head as she carried Marceline when she followed Hunson and Demonga while she had light steps which made Hunson look back at her a few times to make sure Dawn was following him.

Dawn smiles when she sees Hunson look at her and he smiles back while Demonga looks at Hunson and Dawn and he looks forward a moment later to guard the reunited Abadeer family.

As the group exit the Dead world, Dawn felt off like she has somewhat dulled senses like being out of the Dead world for a ghost like her was like her being in water or something, she could move how she wanted but would move at a hindered rate… in this case her sense of touch was hindered more or less.

Still she had a sense of touch that allowed her to know she was holding Marceline in her arms which made her smile as she followed the group to the throne room of the Nightosphere where Hunson moved to sit on the throne while he grins at Dawn since no one was in the throne room.

"So… hope you like being back here Dawn, going to enjoy your company later but for now we should talk about one thing before we do anything else, Demonga, fill her in since you are normally good with this… I can play with Marceline a little here since this is a serious conversation." Hunson said before he used a tentacle to get Marceline from Dawn before she could say anything and Marceline gave a laugh as she flew through the air and landed in Hunson's lap as Demonga moved to talk with her.

As this went on, Dawn listened to Demonga's plan more or less when he mentioned giving Dawn a new body thanks to some demonic royals he knew called Emerald and Lillum, of course they would have to do something to gain their favor to do this but they are normally the most laid back of demons so it wouldn't be too hard given how important Dawn was to Hunson.

Dawn was surprised by that but given how some demons had great power like Hunson, it may not be too hard to get her a new body… granted she seemed hesitant but seeing Marceline laugh on Hunson's lap as he used some tentacles to tickle her body a bit.

Dawn looks at Demonga and she nods her head when she agrees to at least see these demons.

Demonga nods his head and explained they were Sex Demons so given that, Demonga warned Dawn that she would probably have to give them a good time for a new body to be given.

Granted given Dawn's recent experience with the Bandits, she looked a bit hesitant… but seeing Marceline and her husband looking pretty good together as Daughter and Father… she gathered enough courage to nod her head again and Demonga nods his head.

This caused Demonga to head to Hunson to fill him in and while Hunson would be a bit irked at having to let Dawn… repay other demons… but given that she would be getting a new body… he could stomach it… though he did have Demonga watch Marceline as a babysitter for now after he had Demonga send a messenger to the sex demon royals Emerald and Lillum and while they wait for a reply, Hunson had Dawn follow him to his room.

When the duo got into the room, Hunson watched as Dawn looked around for a bit and saw that not much had changed.

"Huh… not too different…" Dawn said while she was surprised when Hunson walked up to her and hugged her from behind.

"Yeah… not much changed when you left… really missed you." Hunson said while Dawn blushed a bit when Hunson's tone of voice changed to a bit deeper and more masculine.

One thing not many knew, Hunson could take a more serious form when he wanted to take things seriously and this form was lean, well built, and packing in all the right places… granted he couldn't hold this form long, maybe a few hours out of a day… but well worth it with what he had in mind.

This resulted in him leaning down and kissing Dawn on the neck while she shuddered from the feeling in a good way… she would have had issues on sex and stuff but… right now she missed Hunson greatly and thanks to how gentle he was being and how well she felt Hunson's actions oddly enough like she had a momentary reprieve from the dulled feelings she felt out of the dead world… well… since she was in a safe place, she turned around in Hunson's arms and saw his more angular face which made her blush before she leaned in carefully and kissed him on the lips.

This caused Hunson to return the kiss as he gently hugged Dawn… given what happened he took things a bit slow since he wanted to show Dawn a serious tender loving care and let her know she was safe here.

Though seems he didn't need to do much when he felt her really hug him back and kissed him deeply, this caused Hunson to pick up Dawn when he gripped her ass and sets her on the bed as he pulled away from the kiss and after he lets her go to remove the amulet of the Nightosphere and his suit vanished, he moved to remove his undershirt and underwear while Dawn blushed at the sight of a Serious Hunson's body… no gut in this one and when she looked down, she really gave a bluish blush when she saw his cock.

Hunson's cock was long and thick enough to be fitting for the lord of evil when it was as long as Dawn's arm, maybe more and thick as hell.

This caused Hunson to look amused when he saw Dawn staring and cleared his throat to get her attention.

This caused Dawn to blink and blush more when she realized she was staring at Hunson.

"O-Oh… sorry." Dawn said when she had a cute blush as Hunson approached Dawn.

"Hehe… no problem but I believe if I'm getting undressed… you should too." Hunson said as Dawn gulped when she removed her ghostly gown which was tossed off the bed a moment later and Hunson saw Dawn's ghostly body in full… she had a more shapely and… relatively speaking… a healthier looking body with D cup breasts instead of the B to C size, seems the whole survival on earth really hit her hard.

Hunson's cock got iron hard as a result and this caused Dawn to blush when she remembered how big Hunson was and as that happened, he approached her and in no time, Hunson's cock was before Dawn's face.

This made Dawn blush more when she saw that and she used a ghostly hand to grip his cock which made Hunson shudder from the feeling since its been awhile since he had any action and this caused Dawn to blush when she noticed and started to stroke Hunson off.

She was really nervous at first but with Hunson being pretty restrained so she wouldn't be spooked, Dawn's nervousness slowly ebbed and she moved to lick the tip of his cock a few times while Hunson really groaned from the feeling.

This got Dawn to get enough courage to open her mouth a bit and she took Hunson's cock a bit into her mouth and she starts to lick the head when she stroked him off… Hunson REALLY groans from that as he fought to keep himself from forcing Dawn to take more.

Dawn in turn was really touched by that and used a free hand to fondle his balls so that he would feel better and Hunson in a way to have some kind of interaction formed a few tentacles, they went to tease Dawn's nipples and bud which made her jolt right before she takes more of the cock into her mouth as she sucked it.

Hunson groans from that and he continues to please Dawn with his tentacles and Dawn sucked his cock more for a minute or two before Hunson surprised Dawn when he used some tentacles to grip her under her arms and pulled her up and kissed her on the lips again before she could register that which really surprised her and as she starts to get her bearings, Hunson sets her on the bed on her back and she watched as Hunson moved to get between her legs and as he spreads her legs, she felt a bit nervous and groans a momet later when Hunson moved to lick her ghostly folds and she really groans and moans when Hunson repeats his actions to eat her out in no time, unlike with Dawn being hasitent more or less, Hunson was not.

This caused Hunson to send his tongue deep in Dawn's folds when he really ate her out and Dawn moans big time in turn while she laid on her back and she used her hands to play with her breasts and pets Hunson on the head to have him really eat her out more while she pants and moans as time goes on.

It took a couple minutes before Dawn gasps when she came hard on Hunson's face all of a sudden and while he lapped up her juices, they faded thanks to them being ghostly juices and as Hunson waits for Dawn to ride out her orgasm, he made sure to focus on pleasing her before he would do anything.

Dawn in turn groaned when she rode out her orgasm and when she did, Hunson moved to stand on his knees and licked his face clean of the ghostly juices on his face.

"Hehe… tasty… so… ready to get to the main event or should I go for more foreplay?" Hunson asked while Dawn blushed at the surprisingly love filled and lust filled look on his face and this caused Dawn to nod her head.

"M-Might a-as well get to the main event." Dawn said while she laid back on the bed and spread her legs to show her soaked folds.

Hunson then moved to get over Dawn as a result and while Dawn shook a bit from how nervous she was… she had completely forgotten about what those bandits did since they were nowhere close to Hunson's size and let's face it… she had to do some things to allow Marceline to have a home over her head sometimes so what the Bandits did wasn't the worst she went through believe it or not aside from the bad end she had.

This resulted in Hunson not seeing fear in Dawn's eyes when he moved to aim his cock at her folds and he rubbed the head of his dick on her folds for a moment to help get it lubed and when he got enough juices on his cock and Dawn gave a groan filled begging like look a moment later, Hunson leaned down to kiss Dawn and he slowly forced his cock into Dawn's folds and Dawn groans big time in Hunson's mouth as she felt her folds getting stretched wide by her demonic husband.

Hunson couldn't believe how good his wife's folds felt, he felt like a grade A dumbass for letting her leave and considering what happened to Dawn to get her here… he would make sure Dawn never left his side again and if so she would have someone to watch over her to make sure she would be safe.

But for now the scene focused on the duo as Hunson thrusts his hips when he got his cock pretty deep into Dawn's folds and thanks to the position being more or less a mating position, Hunson's cock went into her again and again with no intent to stop and Dawn clawed Hunson's back for some time while he continues to fuck her like a machine.

Dawn keeps on groaning while her eyes slowly rolled back in her head as Hunson continues to fuck her and in no time, her orgasm was approaching with each hit to her ghostly cervix and in a minute or two, Dawn groans when she came hard on Hunson's cock and Hunson growls when she came hard inside of Dawn's ghostly womb with great forced while his nuts throbbed hard with each shot when he had one hell of a long overdue ejaculation and this resulted in Dawn's see through body showing plenty of sperm pooling into her womb and though it was unlikely for her to be pregnant, given how things are going, for Hunson, it didn't matter if she could get pregnant again or not… right now he had Dawn back and wouldn't let her get harmed once she got her new body… but that was for another day to speak of… for now the scene fades to black as the two lovers had a long overdue reunion and then some.

* * *

**(Next chapter is more or less a serious plot jumper so expect things to skip to 800 to 1000 years or so later while things are skimmed over to do so.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Final Prequel chapter of DAT starts now!)**

* * *

**Time skip based section/ location may vary/ ?/?**

The scene then went from Dawn and Hunson's love making to over many situations that would cause many things to change in Ooo more than most would think…

For starters, with Dawn being around, Marceline wasn't instantly forced into being made into the ruler of the Nightosphere, in fact Dawn had put her foot down on that matter with Hunson and while he didn't like that… he reluctantly agreed with her given he didn't want to lose her again…given time he could at least talk with Marceline when she was an adult about this… for now as a kid she was pretty much watched like a hawk by Demonga and a few other demons loyal to Hunson to keep her safe.

A bit after that Dawn was introduced to Emerald and Lillum, two powerful Sex Demons who with some convincing, were able to give Dawn a new body fit for a Queen of the Nightosphere… her new body made even her ghostly one pale in comparison and it pretty much drove Hunson wild when Dawn really gave it good to him in the bedroom.

Though considering she wanted to move around like normal, she just reformed her body to be around her human figure when not in the act but when having sex… well all bets were off.

Now enough about that… time showed a few key things that would set up how humanity would nearly be destroyed if not for a few key figures.

First during the beginning right as Marceline was in her teen like years… so around 15 or so… she had traveled to the Human world, now known as Ooo from what she gathered and wanted to see how things were going… At this point she was weary about humans thanks to her still remembering what the Bandits did to her mother but given Dawn was around, she was more or less willing to give a second chance for the humans thanks to Dawn explaining that not all humans were bad… though given her new Succubus nature she was a bit… hesitant in talking like that given part of her new nature wanted to go and well… hunt them in a succubus like way… granted thanks to her nature she and Hunson had a more swinging like nature with the occasional demon and demoness but that was more or less not a really common thing but more common than one would believe… confusing but let's just say its midway between common and uncommon more or less.

Back to Marceline… though given Marceline was a demon hybrid, she was quick to find out in a rather painful way that many humans, though less threatening to her given most were cowardly… were still pretty antagonistic to those not human and pretty much attacked her on sight most of the time… she had to fight a few humans who just wouldn't let up on attacking her and after a few battles she had to retreat to a cave deep in some large city while some humans tried to track her down… she didn't get it… she didn't attack humans and while she could care less about most, she found the rare human who would give civil talks… and this time when she was attacked, she was just trying to help a kid from a monster before it could attack but to the humans… they thought she was trying to get the girl from the monster as her own prey….

This pretty much resulted in Marceline hiding in one building that was really run down and she held her side in discomfort when she was hit by one of the humans when she was retreating… This wound was pretty deep and it would take time for her to recover, unlike the canon version of Marceline, this Marceline was not able to use the Vampire King's power or the Courts since she never ran into him and never protected humans aside from the occasional one or two humans that amused her.

Though for Marceline, she heard many humans outside and while she was about to consider opening a portal home, a door nearby opened and she was quickly pulled into a room by a blue skin man who had white scruffy hair and before she could say anything, he gave a shush gesture which confused her greatly.

The man then went outside while Marceline looks and when she did, she saw the blue skinned man gesture for the humans to head into another direction and this caused them to run off.

This then caused Simon Petrikov to officially introduce himself to Marceline… she was surprised to hear that Simon was old enough to have lived before the mushroom war before it took off… granted she heard he was around his 40's so it wouldn't be too hard to believe that but he seemed way too young in looks to be in his 40's… it was after hearing about the crown of Ice that things made sense, magical items did pop up more and more though she heard that the more Simon used the crown, the more he went insane so he has been trying to not use it as much… Thankfully being alone helped him in that… however that would be short lived… because one night as Marceline was napping while she was recovering from her injuries, some of the humans from earlier found her and it was only thanks to Simon wearing the crown and pretty much going past his limit in freezing them or forcing them away did he fully snap and turn into the ice king… without Marceline at his side in her younger years canon wise Simon was less reluctant to use the crown so his slips into insanity were more and more common than one would think and Simon pretty much left a stunned Marceline alone when he flew away while laughing hysterically and muttering things about ice and snow and Betty and stuff.

Now one may wonder if Marceline would feel heartbroken about this… well… in a way she was… she found a rare good human yet many humans who pretty much never learned their lesson caused another good human growing on her to pretty much go away again and this time there would be no helping Simon more or less given that she heard that once the crown took the person's mind, there was no going back.

This caused Marceline to fly in a rage that day and she pretty much destroyed many humans around her that were encased in ice and if any were still alive from just getting blown away, she stole their souls for her to consume… even if some begged for their lives all she did was just ask why would she do that when they gave her no mercy and proceeded to absorb more which caused her own power to spike.

After that Marceline pretty much ended any human who gave her any hostile intentions and any friendly human she met she pretty much made sure not to get too close to since her experiences with keeping near humans pretty much ended badly for them in some way.

This went on for a few years till she was 18 and aside from the occasional visit to the Nightosphere she returned to the Nightosphere officially since she had trouble finding good things on Ooo that didn't result in her wanting to pretty much massacre humans enmasse when nine times out of ten all she could find was crude, rude, and pretty much evil humans.

Time then passed to a number of centuries later and with Marceline around 400 to 500 years old, and this time she had taken over for Hunson as the Queen of the Nightosphere now and right now she was listening to various subjects complain about things, she had the Amulet of the Nightosphere equipped and unlike her canon self, she was able to get the amulet under control and thanks to her training between her teen years to now, she was a force to be reckoned with and while she didn't have her father's Deathless state, she did have immortality thanks to her wearing the Amulet and having its powers under control.

Thanks to that, and thanks to Dawn's new body having a pseudo immortality as long as she continues to feed, she was able to see Marceline grow into a rather powerful demoness hybrid and Dawn couldn't be prouder of her… same with Hunson, thanks to Marceline taking charge Dawn and Hunson took various trips around the Nightosphere for various getaways and while Marceline felt happy for them… she was pretty bored of being in the throne room for long periods of time so she had Demonga or other high ranking demons take charge in the throne room so she could make the occasional visit to Ooo so she could let off some steam when she hunted some humans every now and then and during one of her trips… she ran into the Vampire King and Two Bread Tom during one of the outings.

This meeting was pretty eventful for Marceline for two reasons… one is that she met a being here on the mortal plain that could match her blow for blow and two was that the normally human hunting Vampires were actually protecting a group of them.

After a fight when Marceline tried to kill some humans who tried to threaten her and this got the VK's attention, she, the VK, who identified himself as Morlock, and Two Bread Tom came to an agreement… as long as Two Bread Tom and his people didn't pull any stupid stunts with her and try anything evil, she would more or less be friendly with them… but if a few tried something after that… not even the VK and his men could protect them.

Granted the VK did voice that the reason for them protecting the humans was because of the human population dwindling, so Morlock and his men offered to protect the humans in exchange for monthly donations of blood until their numbers rose and since Vampires were immortal more or less, they had time to waste while they wait.

That made sense with Marceline though she was a bit hesitant in leaving the humans alone given her past experiences with most humans being pretty hostile to her.

Honestly she didn't get why humans existed… bit of a thought provoker for her since she was half human and her mother used to be human… but using a spell she learned to fly, she floats around Ooo while wondering if humans would be better off extinct or at least near extinct… for Vampires and Sex Demons, humans were a precious resource to them and while Marceline wondered more about that, she went to one part of Ooo and ran into this Candy woman who was making some kind of castle.

This got Marceline's attention since A, the woman wasn't human at all and B, she was pretty sweet looking to her which ironically enough was because the woman was made well… of gum and she called herself Bubblegum, she was making a place for herself and her brother Neddy but because of how Neddy was, he couldn't really be moved so Bubblegum was making a Castle around him, at this time Bubblegum didn't meet Shoko yet and the Gumball Guardians were in the process of being made so while Marceline hung around, she looks on as she watched Bubblegum work and she saw Shoko… this caused Marceline to lose faith in humans more when she found out about Shoko trying to steal Bubblegum's pendent which gave the Gumball Guardians life and as Bubblegum cried over the loss of Shoko, Marceline consoled her… hey she wasn't pure evil after all and anyone non-human deserved some sympathy after a betrayal like that.

This caused the two to slowly get in a relationship of sorts… given how Marceline was in the Nightosphere mainly and Bubblegum was more or less stuck on Ooo building her kingdom, Marceline made a deal with her to not only let her come and go to the nightosphere and back, and same in reverse for Marceline when she wanted to visit and in exchange, Marceline gave Bubblegum not only protection as she built her kingdom up but also gave Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler some demons who would help with the building process and it helped with making specialized portals that would allow demons to come and go freely from the Nightosphere and back, granted for large scale teleports, the portals would have to be fine tuned but Marceline had time to fine tune them.

This however caused Bubblegum to make a return to Marceline which was Bubblegum giving Marceline a good time… romance however was… iffy given how Marceline was normally in a separate Dimension so most times they just had fun and pretty much that, given how Bubblegum was in her lab normally while some demonic assistants helped her, not much time for romance on the duos end so for Marceline, she just liked to have fun when she could get it.

Again she didn't have the Vampire King's power or his court's powers so she was not a natural shapeshifter, however not only was her power great thanks to the Amulet of the Nightosphere and with some training to further boost her power, she was able to learn some spells from some sex demons and could grow or dismiss a cock at will.

This helped when she had fun with Succubuses or Incubuses or the occasional demon or demoness from a different species or with Bubblegum when they two took turns dominating one another.

In fact two sexy scenes were seen, first was Bubblegum pretty much getting fucked up the ass by Marceline while she had her hands on Bubblegum's round ass, if Marceline could give Bubblegum credit for, it was for having fuckable holes that could rival a succubus since they could mold to any shape Marceline threw at her.

Bubblegum groans from the feeling while she gripped the edge of her desk as many demons and demonesses walked by, one thing that Bubblegum had to get used to was the fact Marceline, thanks to some training from various Incubuses and Succubuses, mainly the Sex Demon Royals Emerald and Lillum, she was more or less an exhibitionist though she did keep away from kids and stuff to not scar them for life… but for places like this… well, Marceline pretty much made Bubblegum her bitch in full view of everyone who could see her which caused a few demons to look amused when some stopped to watch Marceline fuck Bubblegum harder and faster as time goes on.

The duo still wore their clothing though Marceline had to rip part of her suit off since it had no zipper and she had Bubblegum's skirt pulled down and her lab coat pulled up so she could have full access to Bubblegum's ass and folds.

It took a few minutes and Marceline had a strained look on her face before she groans loudly as she pushed her cock up Bubblegum's ass and her sperm blasts in her ass which in turn made Bubblegum groan loudly from the feeling as she climaxed hard on Marceline's cock.

The duo rides out their orgasms before they tapped off with groans and Bubblegum pants for breath as Marceline did the same since she was alive and stuff, after the duo finished climaxing, Marceline pulled her cock from Bubblegum's ass and pants a bit.

"F-Fuck Bonnie… tight ass as ever." Marceline said while she had a lustful grin on her face as she pats Bubblegum on the ass as Bubblegum blushed… more so when some Demons and Demonesses gave the duo some wolf whistles and then some… more so when some demons were demonic werewolves as well and that caused Marceline to chuckle in amusement.

The reason for Marceline being here today wasn't just for a good time but to celebrate since Bubblegum managed to use some technology to channel some of the Nightosphere energy into Ooo and was using that energy to power up the portals and other things which would make life in the Candy Kingdom much easier. **(Note from TME: a Chaotic version of Ardent energy in the Doomverse.)**

In fact, thanks to that, and Bubblegum's lack of morals that even impressed Hunson with how far she is willing to go for science, Bubblegum was able to revive some demons with cybernetics, granted they didn't have the same intelligence as normal demons like they had when they were alive but damn were they tough, followed orders when programmed right, and for Marceline on personal request, a particularly big and strong male demon who had horns on his head was turned into a Cyberdemon… for one pretty obvious reason not battle related when the Cyberdemon had a cock lover then 15 inches and was nearly 4 in width.

This particular one was also two to three times her size in height which would explain the size of its cock, and many times in mass framewise with a arm cannon on the left arm that fired lasers, missiles, and even used an attachment for a second sword when the other still intact harm had a retractable blade like appendage, there was a mechanical leg on the right, it had some armor like chestplate that kept it together and all it wore aside from that was a loincloth to hide its important bits from view.

Though that Loincloth wouldn't last long when the Cyberdemon guard of Marceline's was brought to the Nightosphere which turbo charged it just from being in the Nightosphere which gave it more life and well… long story short Marceline in a pretty stable location and was alone for privacy was riding its cock with lustful moans and groans while her pussy eagerly gobbled up the massive cock again and again.

The Cyberdemon groans from the feeling as Marceline's pussy was able to take most of his cock again and again, thanks to her durable body combined with some magic she learned, she wasn't going to cower from a cock like this.

Again and again Marceline rode the cock more like a bitch in heat when she played with her breasts and used some hair hands to play with the Cyberdemon's massive balls, this caused the Cyberdemon to thrust his hips upward a few times as a result which caused his cock to bust into Marceline's womb.

Marceline in turn really groans as she had a fucked up look on her face slowly form as time went on while the Cyberdemon's orgasm approached, same with Marceline's while she worked to fondle the Cyberdemon's balls hard to really get him worked up.

This results in the Cyberdemon lasting a couple more minutes before he opened his demonic maw wide right before he roars and his load erupts into Marceline's eager womb and her womb bloats as a result.

Marceline groans with a fucked up look on her face when she felt that and came hard on the cock inside of her which strangles the cock hard and the duo take 15 or so seconds to ride out their orgasms.

Once they rode out their orgasms, Marceline takes a moment to pant for breath while she adjusts her hair though what she didn't expect was the Cyberdemon gripping her around the waist with his good hand that had fingers and after moving to stand on the ground, the Cyberdemon grins evilly when he pulled Marceline off his iron hard cock and with a look of raw mating lust, he aimed his cock at her ass much to Marceline's surprise, but she quickly adapted when she relaxed her body and she waits for the penetration.

She didn't have to wait long when the Cyberdemon licked his maw and forced his cock deep in Marceline's ass which made her groan loudly from the feeling while a massive bulge was formed in her stomach when the Cyberdemon's cock reach so deeply inside of her ass.

The Cyberdemon growled in a pleased way and he starts to thrust his hips hard, fast, and deep in Marceline's ass and she groans loudly from the feeling as she felt her ass getting rammed again and again, she may have used a spell to let her body take a cock like this but it was another to endure this and what Marceline didn't take into account was the fact the Cyberdemon was pretty much a stamina god thanks to it being in the Nightosphere where its power was being constantly restored… so in a nutshell… unlimited stamina VS unlimited stamina… well… no end in sight with the fucking as the Cyberdemon fucked Marceline past one orgasm after the other while the Cyberdemon climaxed hard thanks to Marceline's actions again and again from going balls deep in her ass and climaxed hard inside of her ass which made her cough up sperm in no time.

Another had her looking at the sky or whatever the sky was in the Nightosphere as the Cyberdemon continues to use Marceline as a fleshlight which made the Queen of the Nightosphere moan, groan, and climax again and again on the Cyberdemon's cock hard when she loved the feeling.

She was even forced to suck the cock and it was only thanks to the spell on her jaw that she casted earlier that she didn't get her jaw unhinged or flat out broke by the cock forced down her throat and Marceline gagged greatly, she learned over the years to convert power into oxygen in her lungs which prevented her from passing out as she was used as the Cyberdemon's fucktoy when he fucked her throat hard when he forced his cock so deep down her throat that she would have gagged if not for the practice she had.

It took a couple minutes of the Cyberdemon facefucking Marceline before the Cyberdemon growls and climaxed hard down Marceline's throat which caused her stomach to bloat again while she muffly groans from the feeling.

Once the Cyberdemon finished climaxing, he went to continue to fuck Marceline so much that a few demons went to look for her and some, mainly Emerald and Lillum who went to join the search party, were surprised when they saw the Cyberdemon used Marceline like a sex toy when she was lift and lowered onto the Cyberdemon's cock again and again with her pussy while she moans and groans from the feeling and even when she noticed them, right now she was feeling too good to care and many watched as the Cyberdemon thrusts his cock balls deep in Marceline's pussy and roars when he came hard inside of Marceline's womb which made her eyes roll back in her head and she groans when she had another intense climax on the Cyberdemon's cock.

Once the two ride out their orgasms, the Cyberdemon recovered and it was only thanks to Emerald using a chain based restraint spell to keep the Cyberdemon under control and as he got Marceline from the Cyberdemon, Lillum took her place to see how she would do against the Cyberdemon while Marceline had a very pleased look on her face while she chuckles in a slurred way when she was drunk on pleasure and as she was carried away, she looked back and saw the Cyberdemon getting his cock worshipped by Lillum in various ways… however the scene shifted to much later when Marceline was around 700 or so… this is when things really turned bad for Marceline… or more exactly… for humanity when a small number of humans pulled a stunt that would doom most of humanity for many years… and many beings at this point wouldn't be able to stop the oncoming storm to be that is Marceline the Queen of the Nightosphere and her demonic horde minus a few groups for soon to be known reasons…

This kind of situation to be started out with a simple summoning of Dawn… what happened to her after that was anyones guess since it wasn't strange for her to get summoned to Ooo by someone for some reason… for the most part Hunson and Marceline were waiting for her to return… but one day turned into two… two days turned into three… and three days turned into an entire month and even with Marceline sending demons to look for her… she wasn't found… at least not until she reappeared but not in good health… far from it… especially when she appeared from a hastily made portal that was greatly unstable...

Dawn was shockingly missing her left arm from the shoulder down, her right eye, and her left leg, honestly it was a miracle she was even alive and it was only thanks to Emerald and Lillum being in the throne room by chance that Dawn was even alive thanks to Lillum's healing spells stopping the bleeding and Marceline rushed to her mother's side.

"M-Mom!, what in the Nightosphere happened to you!?" Marceline asked while Dawn weakly got this out.

"H-Humans… c-cultists… t-tried… to u-use m-me a-as a sacrifice… f-for… Lich… b-barely… got out of the...re…" Dawn got out before she passed out while Marceline and Hunson's eyes widen in shock.

"Mom/Dawn!" The two said while Emerald gave the duo a serious look.

"Don't worry, Lillum and I will make sure she will live… with these injuries though… it will be awhile before she wakes." Emerald said while Marceline narrowed her eyes and clinched her fists.

"Emerald… send word to all Demonic Royals… I think its time we had a serious talk about these humans." Marceline said with a deadly tone to her voice that caused Emerald's eyebrow to raise.

He however didn't argue while he let Lillum handle the healing process.

The next few days however were pretty stressful… not only is Dawn not waking from her sleep and her wounds were slow to heal even with Lillum's skills and the medical team from Lillum and Emerald's home, but after Marceline called the meeting between the Demonic Royals… she gave this shocking announcement… eradicating all of humanity.

This… caused serious issues when Emerald objected, Emerald pointed out that while it was true that humans caused Marceline's mother those injuries, she shouldn't condemn the humans for the idiotic mistakes that a small few made.

However Marceline was adamant about this and while many did question Marceline's orders, she did give Emerald one condition for her to delay things… search for a small number of humans for Emerald's kind to keep, have him and his people give the same message for Morlock… Marceline would wait for 1 year… after that year it didn't matter what anyone said, she would have her demonic army raze Ooo to the ground to kill every human not under Emerald or Morlock's watches… she gave humans plenty of chances and it was ONLY thanks to a very small number of humans in her lives like Simon and Dawn that she was even giving this offer.

Once that year was up however… all bets were off, any human not in some kind of Sex Demon or Vampire watch would be dealt with without mercy and painfully if they didn't surrender… if they wanted to repopulate, they would be well watched to make sure any bad apples would be destroyed before they would do anything to harm any non-humans.

This caused Emerald during that meeting to frown… he knew Marceline was only doing this to make sure that humans wouldn't harm anyone else but he had to put his foot down when he looks at Marceline from across the table in a large meeting room.

"Fine… you want to have the Vampire King and I work together and get a small number of humans that could be pretty good to keep… fine… you are the Queen of the Nightosphere and could raze the world if you want with many demons following that command gleefully… but you better keep your word to not interfere with my people and what we do with those humans that we keep…" Emerald said while Marceline on her end frowns.

"Is that a threat?" Marceline said while Emerald's power spiked and he looks Marceline in the eyes.

" **No… its a promise… unlike your father you are not Deathless and your Father can be beaten in various ways aside from getting killed… you maybe Queen of the Nightosphere but you are not my Queen… I rule the Sex Demons with my wife and if your orders cause my people to risk losing the one thing that could keep us nourished… well… we won't just sit by and let you run wild… we will keep our end of the deal and have a small number of humans corralled into various villages… you can have your demons run wild but if one of our protected humans is harmed by someone aligned with you… well… better understand that while sex demons are fun loving… we know how to defend ourselves and last I checked… were the strongest beings in the Nightosphere when it comes to magical might."** Was all Emerald said before he walked out of the room with an angered look on his face thanks to what Marceline ordered while she rolls her eyes.

Shortly after that… a year passed… Emerald and Morlock had their people gather as many humans that had unique traits as they could and in various villages… meanwhile in the Candy Kingdom in front of a massive gate made by Bubblegum… Marceline stood before it as she signaled Bubblegum to open the portal and while she was filled in on things and wanted to object… she couldn't given how many demons lived in her kingdom… this resulted in the largest portal to the Nightosphere being opened and as the scene slowly fades to black… many demons siluouttes were seen behind Marceline while her eyes glowed red… before the scene fully faded to black and the red glow of Marceline's angered eyes vanished as well leaving nothing… but a chilling Darkness.


	4. True Chapter 1: The Doom Slayer is born

**(Small break from an Intro break for an announcement, will try and stop these in future chapters… first official chapter of DAT is in effect, expect Finn in the story from here on out near the end of the chapter or beginning of next chapter, Chapter one of the demonic invasion is more or less a plot/lemon thing mainly, expect plenty of death and Dark lemons for certain characters.)**

* * *

**?/?/?**

The scene now showed that 100 years passed since the demonic invasion started on Ooo after Marceline first had Bubblegum open the augmented portal… Marceline at this time was 800 or so, 200 years before Finn the human would be born but we're getting ahead of ourselves… right now the scene showed some key things that happened during the invasion that would change a LOT of things for Ooo in the future.

First off, many humans hand picked by Emerald and Morlock were safely taken to specialized villages and though the total number for each village was say… 40 to 50 humans each on Ooo if you don't count the one on the Islands far away from Ooo's shores, the total number of villages under Sex demon and Vampire watch was about 7 or so with smaller sub villages that were specially watched by high ranked sex demons and Vampires for protection so around 200 to 300 humans in total on Ooo survived the onslaught… though considering the total number before the invasion with humans on Ooo's continent was around 1500 give or take a few hundred for those that are possibly hidden or those who are not accounted for by the Vampires or Sex demons… This was about 5 to 6 times a decrease give or take for those in protected villages.

However for those who didn't either impress demons with their abilities or just flat out got in the way of a bloodthirsty demon or rape happy one… well…

Long story short many humans were pretty much killed and many were forced on with male demons pretty much making females their bitches…. they were unfortunate to be caught by the demons and were used for their pleasure, some males as well with the occasional female demon.

Not many came out from that alive… 9 out of 10 humans were killed while the unlucky survivors were kept as pets… about 100 humans were unfortunate survivors so that was… yeah…

Down the timeline, many people in the sex demon protected villages slowly adjusted over time, thanks to some rules and what not from the sex demons being the brains of the group, many people were watched over well enough with two sex demons, one male and female being the leader of the village and a Vampire of either gender being the sub leader not from being outnumbered and stuff but because unlike Vampires like Morlock who was the rare intelligent type, most sex demons were naturally crafty and what not which made the sex demons obvious leaders.

The Sex demons handled most matters that involved mental matters since they were used to dealing with deals and stuff while Vampires worked as guards, thanks to spells from the sex demons, specilized sunless rooms stands were made so if Vampires had to guard Humans outside of the village which was made with a more powerful version that could simulate sunlight to tell time, long story short… while it was cruel… aside from demonic villages with humans popping up here or there over time… nothing really changed much in the current Ooo, Marceline only wanted most humans killed and that never hindered other kingdoms from rising to power while some were helped or hindered depending on the kingdom.

For example the Candy Kingdom was the main base of the demonic horde and while it was sweet looking thanks to Bubblegum having a say on how it would be made and ran, but some demonic beings set up shop inside of the kingdom and parts of the kingdom were remade to be more… well not to sugarcoat it… satanic since part of the Candy kingdom housed Demons from Hell more or less and was a big stronghold to guard the largest portal in and out of the Nightosphere.

Other kingdoms like the Fire Kingdom were well accepting of demons surprisingly enough thanks to the fact they were flame retardant and at this point in time, pretty evil, so while Canon wise if Phoebe got in control, well… lets just say that the Fire Kingdom beforehand was evil for reasons.

There were a few other kingdoms like the slime kingdom and the Muscle Kingdom, thanks to their warfare antics and strong warriors respectively, they were well accepted by demons and helped to prosper… other princesses like hot dog princess's ancestors and weaker princesses… well were either eaten in past Hot dog princesses case which pretty much got rid of the Hot dog kingdom entirely, or subjugated like the breakfast kingdom and BP's ancestors were pretty much figureheads for the kingdom and the demons really ran the show.

This went on for a bit with the stronger kingdoms being stronger and the weaker kingdoms being taken out in rather gruesome fashion or dominated by demons, thanks to Sex demons mainly protecting humans with the vampires, only humans had powerful protectors and since Marceline and Bubblegum were technically together… the Candy Kingdom was more or less the biggest superpower on Ooo thanks to Bubblegum making more cybernetic demons or mutating other demons… she was hesitant at first with the eradication of most humans but thanks to this Bubblegum mostly looking out for her kingdom, she was more or less quick to get over things and managed to make two powerful upgrades of the Gumball guardians mixing massive demonic titans who died in the past with current Gumball guardian tech and Bubblegum now had massive Gumball titans who were pretty much the main guards who guard their *Mother* against many threats.

One of them being the Ice King, he was captured and thanks to Marceline preventing his death during one of those attacks when she remembered him and pretty much took him in as a rare long term guest since he did save her life and she could use his powers for her own end as long as he was happy and what not… simple to do when he pretty much hit on succubuses and wrote fanfiction and stuff… simple guy now which… oddly bothered Marceline since in the short time she knew Simon, she knew he was a nice guy and it made her feel bad seeing Simon like this so she had a few sex demons look into the Crown which was the source of his powers.

That kind of research however was slow going and while that went on, time passed farther with humans slowly regrowing their population under the Sex demons watch and one scene showed some details when a old human woman wanted to meet with Marceline specifically and when she was brought to Marceline, they started one interesting talk that would influence her greatly.

* * *

**Nightosphere/ Marceline's throne room/ Marceline's age… 900 years old/ Marceline**

"So old woman… what was so important you had to have a few sex demons come to my scouts to help get you here?" Marceline asked as she looked at the human woman… she looked pretty frail, weaker then most old women and shook like a leaf and Marceline actually worried one touch would pretty much atomize her.

The woman however chuckles weakly while she supports herself with a cane.

"O-Oh… nothing much deary… just a Seer who came to give some advice since one of my visions pertained to you exactly and wanted to see what the Queen of Demons was like." The old woman said while Marceline got a serious look on her face… she heard of a family of seers in a protected village and knew this woman was legit if she could get sex demons to escort her.

"Then give the advice if it's serious enough for you to be here." Marceline said to get to the heart of the matter, she would have killed the woman if she came here to mock her or something but ignoring a seers advice would really bite her in the ass later so she made sure to have her attention on the woman and said woman chuckles a bit.

"Very well… I have three things to say since my time is approaching soon… first off is that sooner or later a special human will be born who will rip and tear through your demonic hordes thanks to a serious misunderstanding… it's not a threat by the way… it's an absolute… he will have long golden locks and a powerful body augmented by demonic energy unlike any other almost to your level of power though his power won't be as showy… thanks to a future event that I cannot speak about otherwise he may not become what he will be… he will have a hatred for most demons that make him a maverick of sorts to any not sex demon or Vampire and will not listen much to even higher ups in a group he works for… many demons will fall by his hands however he won't be able to force back your demonic horde for two reasons… one of which is obvious in that your horde is pretty much reproducing at a rate faster then he will be able to kill and the second… well… that pertains to my second vision." The Seer said while a mist emits from her body and while some demonic guards were on alert at the sight, Marceline gestured for them to stand down… she saw this before with a few aged seers and knew this Seer would die soon and she was curious about this soon to be superhuman among humans.

The seer smiles while she bows a bit.

"Thank you… second is that he will be your significant other though you two will be at each other's throats at first, given your standing and given his profession you two will be the deadliest of enemies… however you two must not kill one another… not because of that second vision, I won't even lower myself to beg since I know you won't humor that… however this pertains to my third vision if Ooo and the Nightosphere are to survive and actually co-exist instead of Ooo being subjugated by your rule." The seer said as one guard had enough.

"The nerve of you saying our lady will ever lower herself to be with anyone of your pathetic species!, i-!" The demonic guard said before a tentacle from Marceline pierced his head and he flinched as he dropped to the ground dead while Marceline looked at the seer.

"Go on." Marceline said while a vet guard came by to drag the corpse from the room.

One may wonder why Marceline wasn't objecting to that kind of union that the seer mentioned given her past… well she had a feeling the final vision would be a key factor but the fact of the matter was that she was half human and her own mother used to be human and not only that she was at this time 900 years in age… after what the Lich's cult did, Dawn was healed, however her mind was scarred so she was now frightened of humans somewhat and stuck near the nightosphere… but the fact of the matter was if a Seer saw this, she would at least consider this human who was more than human worthy if he could rip and tear her hordes apart… strength was a key thing to a demon so Marceline being half demon felt her demonic blood burn a bit in excitement on the possible suitor though she also knew unless the seer was exceptional, she wouldn't fully believe the Seer given that not all fates by a seer should be followed… some should… but some shouldn't… point is Marceline would consider listening to the visions but only if they didn't screw her over in the end and who knows how long it will be when these visions come true or not.

"Very well… finally this third vision is the reason for the misunderstanding… some of your demons will attack sex demon and Vampire inhabited protected human villages however it will not be of their own volition or your command… no… something darker then you and more twisted then this humans rage will be coming and this threat will have you and the Human working together to face this threat… you can ignore the other visions if you so desire but unless you want to be an idiotic woman of a Queen and doom two worlds… I highly suggest you remember these words… befriend the Doom slayer… even if he rips and tears your hordes apart you two are the only hopes in both worlds even surviving the oncoming storm years from now… how far I do not know but I know it will be 100 or so years from now… relax now if you want but remember that this is not a vision to ignore lightly…" The Seer said as she starts to vanish into light with one final set of words to Marceline.

"You have been warned Queen of the Nightosphere… how you react to the visions is all on you and you alone now since the Doom Slayer is not yet born." The Seer said before she vanished and Marceline frowned when she looked at the pile of clothes and the cane where the Seer once stood.

Marceline then looks thoughtful and chuckles when she heard everything and stands from her throne.

"Interesting… not yet born huh?... well I'll have some demons look for blond haired people and keep an eye on them over the years… might as well see who becomes this Doom Slayer that this Seer muttered about and give him some tests once he becomes this demon killing superhuman…" Marceline said when she looked curious though given this would take time… well she could always have fun with Bonnie and others so not like she would care much if she had flings… she was the god damn Queen of the nightosphere and she would make sure she dominates anyone who tries to dominate her… she wouldn't make this Doom slayer a possible mate unless he earned that right.

Time then passed to MUCH later after that and some things changed a bit over the years.

One thing in particular was that ever few years, about 15 to 18 years, some demons went around various villages that were under sex demon control so they could locate any blond haired humans to keep an eye on… though some did more then that when three demons, a Baron of the Nightosphere, or Baron of Hell that had the title before his species had to change their names, a Dread knight, a cybernetic version of a Hell knight, or a Nightosphere knight nowadays, and a Murader, a former human turned demonic being since they were pretty obsessed with worshipping Marceline and Hunson… the trio were busy having fun with one blonde haired woman who was already a few months pregnant with a child.

This woman was named Guinivere... she was Minerva's ancestor and look a lot like her aside from one eye being blue and the other green and was either her Great Grandmother or Grandmother, for now we will say Grandmother given the time frame.

Though given the situation that happened earlier, what was going on was more… well surprisingly willing then forced with the three demons while she rides the Marauder's cock with her pussy, she lets the Baron of the Nightosphere fuck her ass hard while the Dreak Knight facefucked Guinivere and though the trio was a bit rough, they held back a bit on fucking Guinivere since she was pretty far in having a kid, about 4 months or so at this point in time so when she bounced her stomach bounced a bit as a result though it wasn't bad to see in any way given her condition.

The reason why this was happening was pretty simple, at this point in time, not only were many humans used to demons who protected people, but demons who visited were more or less friendly so to speak.

In one village, many humans were required by the demons to either give blood for the vampires or sexual acts for the sex demons, this pretty much decensitized most humans of this generation so when the three demons came by one of the villages for a good time and for recon, they helped out a human woman who was struggling to do some things thanks to her condition, granted they wouldn't do this normally but given Guineveres looks were pretty top tier among humans… well they would be idiots to try and not have fun with her, she was a single parent to be since she wasn't married and stuff and a fling with a random human pretty much knocked her up.

This resulted in the four heading to Guineveres place and pretty much having their way with her.

Again she was riding the Murauder's cock with her pussy, getting her ass fucked by the Baron and she sucked off the dread knight, this caused the three males to groan from the feeling and they pretty much made sure to not get too intense with her since Marceline had orders that any blonde haired people were to be watched over for a while to see how they would grow and while this woman wasn't anything special persay, the kid in her might so while they had fun the marauder made sure to not thrust his hips too hard and Guinevere groans when she took a real pounding from the demons.

As a result, the demons thrust their hips without much restraint aside from the Murauder who was trying to be careful with Guniveres child.

This in turn really made Guinevere muffly moan as she worked to suck the Dread knight off while she tightened her ass on the cock in her ass to get the Baron of the Nightosphere to fuck her harder and this really caused them to growl as they thrust their hips harder and Guinivere sucked the Dread knight off more while fondling the demons balls and relaxed her ass to let the Baron really hump away at her and he enjoyed seeing her ass ripple with each thrust.

It took a bit before Guinevere climaxed hard on the cocks inside of her and this caused the Baron of the Nightosphere to roar when he came hard up Guinevere's ass and the Murauder growls when he came hard in Guinevere's pussy, the Dreak knight gripped Guinevere's head and forced his cock down Guinevere's throat and he growled deeply when he came hard down Guinevere's throat.

Guinevere's eyes widen from the amount that the Dread knight unloaded though she tried to drink the load as best as she could and when the trio rides out their orgasms, the scene showed Guinevere getting fucked Doggystyle by the Baron of hell when he fucked her pussy hard but controlled enough to not harm the child inside of her while he had his hands on her waist.

This caused Guinevere to moan and groan from the feeling while her toes curl on the ground a few times as the Murauder and Dread knight were stroking themselves off as they watched the duo have their fun.

It didn't take long for the Baron to climax hard inside of Guinevere's pussy which made her moan whorishly and she climaxed hard on the barons cock and it took a bit for the duo to tap off.

Another round showed the Dread knight over Guinevere while she was on her back on the ground and the Dreak Knight fucked Guinevere's pussy hard but not to hard as the Baron takes 5 to recover while the Murauder looks amused at how slutty Guinevere was and it took quite a bit for Guinevere to climax hard on the Dreak knight's massive cock and he roars when he further filled Guinevere up with his demonic load.

Finally the Murauder went to fuck Guinever when he lifts and lowers her onto his cock while she faced him and thanks to the new position he could see how well she loved getting fucked by demonic cocks and looks amused when he he and his friends would be able to come back for an easy lay if they need to get their rocks off.

Guinevere couldn't believe how good these demons were when they fucked her, honestly it was like they knew what spots to hit and while she heard many things on demons and how evil they were if not Sex demons or Vampires but thanks to them helping her with her chores, all she had to do was give them a good time… well as long as they were nice demons like them, she would pretty much try and get their attention.

Oh irony given how these three sometimes pillaged and raped unfortunate women at the start of the invasion but they wouldn't say anything about that as they continue to have their way with Guinevere until she was a twitching pleasure filled mess as she laid on the ground as the demons stroked their cocks above her while she had a fucked up look on her face.

It took the demons a minute or two before they growl or roar when they came hard on Guinevere and she moans from the feeling and as some sperm lands on her face, she licked it up eagerly when some fell into her mouth.

As the demons tapped off with groans, they put their cocks away either with the Murauder putting his pants on after getting his cock cleaned by Guinivere, or loincloths with the Baron of the Nightosphere and the Dread Knight after they got their cocks cleaned by Guinevere as well and were talking in their own language as they left Guinevere on the floor while she chuckles a bit incoheriently while all four beings were unaware that thanks to how demonically empowered they were… their sperm in Guinevere pretty much infected Guinevere's child with demonic energy… and while for a generation or two it wouldn't really matter much aside from a slight strength boost for an easier life with some physical labor and sexual acts since it helped prevent the current generation from getting their life drained by sex demons… it was when a later generation of the Campbell line would feel that kind of energy full force during one event that would change many from humans to demons.

However that was an event for a later time… right now a darker scene was shown when the camera turned to the Islands area when one of the humans, Dr. Gross or rather an ancestor of hers maybe a grandmother or Great grandmother similar to Guinevere so Dr. Gross was a title and last name for her… like her descendant she was a rather moral-less woman, who in this story was experimenting on a few demons that she had captured thanks to some accidents happening and was trying to work on pretty much making these demons her mind controlled slaves and new *Seekers* of sorts, the human generation of seekers were more or less in Beta by a separate division of humans who were doing ethical research on strengthening humans so they could defend the island from intruders if the Sex demons and Vampires guarding them didn't work out.

Though unfortunately for Dr. Gross, though she did make these new demons cybernetic and stuff, a malfunction of sorts activated the demons before they could be programmed to follow her orders and well…

Long story short about 5 cybernetic demons pissed off to hell and back pretty much forced Dr. Gross into various positions for forced sex after one knocked her into a table to stun her and the rest of the demons ripped her clothing off.

Dr. Gross had C cup breast, wide hips, and aside from some cybernetics, she looked mostly human with a tan complexion.

Though that didn't matter to the demons when one of them, a Revenant forced its surprisingly large cock down Dr. Gross's throat and face fucked her hard while she was on her knees while the other demons looked amused, they would take turns since this was a long time coming and the longer they tormented Dr. Gross, the better.

Dr. Gross had a blush on her face while she looks up at the amused Revenant that continues to have his way with her, thanks to him being human at first, his altered state remembered some of what Dr. Gross did to him so he showed no mercy in making Dr. Gross his bitch and he growls and groans when his cock felt so good right now.

It took about a minute while Dr. Gross's vision blurs when the Revenant roars and climaxed hard down her throat and she got wide eyes as she was forced to drink the load and when the demon nearly tapped off 20 seconds later right as Dr. Gross was about to pass out, the revenant pulled his cock from Dr. Gross's mouth and came hard on her face for a couple shots as she coughed up sperm and tried to breath, however as the Revenant took 5 to recover.

Another demon that Dr. Gross called a Bruiser moved to get in front of Dr. Gross and kicked her hard with one of its robotic hoove like feet and the kick connected with her chest, knocking the wind out of her as some demons chuckle while the Bruiser looks at the revenant and the Revenant smirks as he, one of the few here with two fully working hands went to grip Dr. Gross's ankles while she was trying to gasp for breath and her legs were spread apart as the Revenant squats over her head though the space from his ass and her head was pretty wide.

The Bruiser moved to get in position over Dr. Gross while its cock was seen as it appeared from a slit on its pelvis, it was a shocking 13 or so inches and 3 in width, and one of the rare female demons of the group, a Whiplash with good hands gripped the cock so the Bruiser could get its cock aimed at Dr. Gross's folds. **(DOOM fact for those not Doom savvy: Bruisers are Doom 3 resurrection of evil demons, Whiplash demons are female demons believe it or not… look on the wikia if you think I'm lying… these tips do not add to the word count and just fun facts by me… sorry for breaking the tension just wanted to make sure that these demons were not made up in case people ask.)**

When she did recover, Dr. Gross looked scared and rightly so when the whiplash looks amused and used a long tongue to lick the Bruiser's cock for a second on the tip to lube it up, not to help Dr. Gross but to tease her and stuff while she aimed the Bruiser's cock more and this caused the Bruiser to force its hips forward and buried its cock deep in Dr. Gross's pussy and that made her scream in pain when the demon thrusts his hips hard so his cock barraged Dr. Gross's womb again and again as time went on.

Dr. Gross screams in pain at first but as time went on her folds, though a bit bloody from such a rough penetration got wet and she starts to groan and get a fucked up look on her face at the slowly mind numbing pleasure she was getting which surprised a few demons though they didn't care while the Brusier fucked Dr. Gross hard enough to nearly knock her ankles out of the Revenant's hands.

Thanks to that, Dr. Gross was pretty much ruined for humans in general with such a rough pounding she was taking, if she survived somehow, she would probably not turn down any demon cock as long as she lived.

It took a couple minutes for the Bruiser to climax with a roar and he filled Dr. Gross's womb up with his demonic load.

When he pulled free after he tapped off a 30 seconds later and the revenant moved away which dropped Dr. Gross's legs, the whiplash moved to Dr. Gross and surprised her when the Whiplash used a long tongue to pretty much eat her ass out… not for some kind of foreplay but to lube Dr. Gross's ass up for the next round since there were two more male demons who wanted a turn with her… a Mancubus… pretty much a twisted overweight version of a Incubus minus the ability to drain sexual energy and stuff… honestly a Incubus would pretty much be insulted to be related to a Mancubus… though one thing a Mancubus had was a brain still more or less to make up for its fat body and the lack of other things though it had a cock that was seen under its body that was 15 or so inches long with large heavy balls just filled with sperm.

Though thanks to its large lumbering form, it couldn't do much aside slowly walk, so another female demon, a summoner, not exactly a genderspasific race, with some pylons to help gather demonic energy from the atmosphere helped the Mancubus onto his back and his cock stood tall and the summoner moved to lick his cock from base to tip and strokes him off to get him to full power which made the Mancubus groan.

As that went on, the final of the cybernetic demons… a Doom hunter or at this time just Hunter, was a demon pretty much legless and had to be on a floating machine though mostly cybernetic, thanks to his waist being intact, his cock and balls were still there and thanks to Dr. Gross getting it good from his allies, the Hunter's cock stood tall at a whopping 14 inches in length and 2 in width, the machine had a codpiece over the cock normally and if the demon needed to abandon ship so to speak, hoverpads were connected to his barely intact waist where his hips would be which allowed the demon to float without the machine.

The Whiplash in turn noticed and gave a twisted smirk when she pulled her tongue from Dr. Gross's ass and picked her up, the demons looked confused as the Whiplash slithered over to be near the Mancubus and summoner and a moment later, the Summoner got what her demonic friend wanted to do and moved away from the Mancubus cock and went to suck on the Hunter's cock which made the Hunter groan and he held the Summoner's head to force her to take more which she didn't mind.

Back with Dr. Gross after her ass was well worked up, she noticed she was over the Mancubus cock with her pussy aimed right at the massive cock under her and she knew she was well and truely fucked beyond belief now… this showed when she was lowered hard onto the Mancubus cock and groans when she was forced deep onto it which caused a massive bulge to be seen from her pussy and womb.

The Whiplash chuckles when she starts to lift and lower the bitch of a doctor up and down the Mancubus cock and though it groans from the pleasure, the Whiplash smirks when the summoner finished lubing up the Hunter's cock and the Summoner gestured to Dr. Gross's unguarded ass and the Hunter smirks when he moved to get in position behind Dr. Gross and used his one good hand to grip her from behind as the Whiplash moved away and a moment later, Dr. Gross felt a cock poke her ass and before she could object, the Hunter struck when he forced his cock deep into Dr. Gross's ass and with his one mechanical cyclops like eye glowing brighter like the hunter's mood effected the eye, the hunter growls in a pleased way while Dr. Gross groans whorishly thanks to her body long being broken by the pleasure so any pain was quickly turned to pleasure as the Hunter used some surprising agility to thrust his cock in and out of Dr. Gross's ass.

This caused Dr. Gross to groan when she was forced up and down the Mancubus cock as well and as that went on, the summoner and Whiplash to not be left out of the celebration thanks to them being freed, went to have fun with the Revenant and the Bruiser, the Whiplash with the Bruiser, and the summoner with the Revenant.

The Revenant just fucked the Summoner's pussy while the summoner was placed facedown on a table that was intact and the demoness groans when the revenant went wild with fucking her.

The Bruiser, lacking hands thanks to them being cannons more or less, was pleased by the Whiplash when she moved to wrap around his body a few times around one leg and her pussy, still intact with her waist being intact and her body from the hips down being cybertized moved to be in front of the Bruiser's cock and the Whiplash moved her body so the Bruiser's cock was forced inside of her and in no time she was riding the Bruisers cock at a fast rate.

The Bruiser groans from the feeling and thrusts his hips so his cock went deep into the Whiplash's pussy again and again and she groans as a result from the pleasure.

The demons and Dr. Gross pretty much went wild with the demons dominating Dr. Gross again and again and the male demons dominating the female demons as well to sate their lust and get their stress out of their bodies.

This resulted in the Bruiser, Mancubus, Revenant, and the Hunter pushing their cocks balls deep into their partners pussies or ass and pussy with the Hunter and Mancubus with Dr. Gross and they came hard inside of the females.

This caused the females to gasp or groan whorishly when they came hard on the cocks that filled them up and when everyone tapped off and takes a moment to recover, Dr. Gross was laying on the ground after she was dropped onto the ground and the demons talk on what to do with her though one idea from the Summoner did get their attention and this amused the cybernetic demons as the summoner spoke with Dr. Gross after she had the Doctor look at her when she gripped Dr. Gross's chin.

"Dr. Gross… you should know that while many here want to kill you for what you did… well instead of giving you an easy way out with a quick death… we decided to make you our personal bitch… you want seekers and what not and we need a base and what better then playing the part of seekers so we can come and go from this Island as we please and not get attacked by anyone… hehe and have fun with some humans here as well or sex demons… but no more cybernetics for us unless its for repairs or upgrades on our metallic parts… in exchange for letting you live as our pet bitch… we won't stop you from experimenting and what not but any new experimental ideas go through us first and if they are declined… you stop… if you really want to go through with them… you make it worth our while… understand?... go over our heads and we won't hesitate to kill you or… make you suffer with a painful lesson." The summoner said with a demonic grin on her face and as Dr. Gross weakly nods her head, she passed out a moment later when she realized she was well and truely fucked since she would be watched like a hawk for a long time.

Thanks to this, Dr. Gross's descendants were pretty much made bitches as time went on by the demons in Dr. Gross's lab and thanks to the fact the demons didn't want Dr. Gross to die, they… used their own demonic magic to lengthen her life so while she could live longer, it was just to be a fucktoy by the demons.

This also resulted in the virus that took out the human helpers being prevented from spreading and Minerva when she was born was not forced to become a helper bot hive mind… the option was there since it was a last resort option but all in all, Minerva when she got older was pretty happy, her husband Martin vanished though for some reason which left her a single mother and like Guinevere in the past, she had a thing for well endowed demonic beings, mainly Incubuses or succubuses.

Though that would be a story for another time when the scene showed the outside of Minerva's home as she was nearing the end of giving birth to a child.

"Alright Minerva… push one final time!" A human female said in the home and as Minerva gave one last cry, another smaller cry rang out a minute later while a voice was heard as the camera went into the building to show that one of Minerva's helper friends was holding a small male baby in her arms as she moved to show Minerva the child who cried a bit in the helpers arms.

"Hey Minerva… its a healthy baby boy, crying his lungs out for his mother." The helper said with a smile as Minerva, weak from birth, cried tears of joy at seeing her baby boy and when she passed the baby, she said this when she gently hugged him.

"Finn… his name is Finn…" Minerva said as the now named Finn's cries rang out for many to hear though as that went on, what went over the humans heads at the moment thanks to their lack of sensing demonic energy, some demonic energy flowed into the crying Baby Finn… but how this would impact him later in life would be a mystery for now… for now… the scene fades to black as Minerva hugged her baby boy happily.


	5. True Chapter 2: The Corrupt storm comes

**(Chapter 5 is the start where Finn takes full lead here after a small plot setup to show his growth though in an unexpected way hehe.)**

* * *

**?/?/?**

The scene opened to show a simple minion demon walking by a large set of wooden doors… though a moment later the door was knocked on and this confused the demon since many demons would just walk into this place, a moment later the demon went to open the door and a moment later a shotgun barrell was shoved into its mouth right before the trigger was pulled with the surprised Demon getting its brains blown out and while a few other surprised demons looked over as their now headless companion fell dead as heavy set footsteps were heard as they walked in and by the corpse through the blood that pooled on the floor and the camera pulled away and went from feet up to show green armored boots…

Green armored leggings with black lining for clothing to keep the armor from hitting the beings skin…

Green torso armor that had demonic brands on the armor were seen which glowed with a red light and emit a blood red mist every now and then with the beings breath...

The left arm of the being was covered with the same green and black armor and had its own demonic brands that glowed.

However the right arm was fully metallic and it looked like it had the freaking shotgun attached to an automatic holder so all the being did was aim and the holder did the rest automatically but the being switched the shotgun for a damned chainsaw with its own kind of demonic magical brands…

Finally on one shoulder was a specialized miniature gun that had a green glow in the barrel while the other had some kind of launcher.

Finally the being wore a helmet that showed nothing at a distance but up close in the glass like visor, there was a barely seen face and this face showed raw cold anger in the beings eyes for the now identified male… this being was Finn Campbell the human… AKA… the Demonic Slayer of the Nightosphere and right now he was attacking this demonically inhabited base for reasons that were unknown for now.

However as Finn starts to walk into the building fully, the scene flashed back to him in his childyears as he grew which showed how he went from an innocent looking child to a demonic hellspawn that many demons would cower from, fear, or flat out respect and submit to….

* * *

**Ooo/ / Finn (Age: 4)**

" _Mommy!, Mommy!" Kid Finn called as he ran through the demonically inhabited Island that was watched by sex demons and Vampires while the occasional demon visited, Finn got a summons by his mother thanks to a communication he got from a wrist watch that he had and heard he had a surprise waiting for him at home._

_Some humans came and went depending on their training over the years when some humans were made to be seekers and some were called trained to guard seekers, they were called demonic marines… an old Pre-mushroom war term that was used in this new age, seekers were genetically modified to find and capture any runaway humans and bring them back to the island for their own good if they left illegally, Demonic Marines however were humans with demonic blood or traits in them so as they went with the Seeker, they could protect said seeker and human targets just in case the demonic blood or trait gave them some kind of boost in some way shape or form that was all natural, it happened in the last 100 years that these kinds of humans were appearing so many figured it was just evolution being sped up on high speed crack that was the main reason why humans were born more and more with demonic traits and stuff._

_For example some demonically traited humans had sex demon wings or vampire like fangs and stuff… some even have hooves or other parts from the demonic parent in general so in a nutshell humanity was pretty much evolving against their will to survive more in the demonic inhabited Ooo though these kinds of humans were rare compared to even seekers from the island… for every 5 seekers, there were one to two Demonic Marines more or less as a ratio type situation._

_Finn however was the oddity since he was abnormally strong for a child his age and faster as well… many wondered if Minerva or her former husband before he vanished had demonic traits but Minerva had tests done and Finn was 100% human._

_Though there was some kind of abnormality with the DNA test and this got the attention of Emerald and Lillum the Sex demon royals when Finn seemed to gather and generate his own demonic energy so when Finn ran to his house with a happy look on his face, he saw three people with Minerva while she wore a doctors outfit._

_First off Minerva was a helper and head of the group thanks to her aptitude for the expertise so she was around many who needed medical attention, this left Finn feeling a bit lonely sometimes and he normally played with other kids his age, some even kid versions of Succubuses and Incubuses and he surprised them during some games of tag when he ran after them at faster speeds then most adults and could jump high enough to tag them high in the air in mid flight to try and avoid him… honestly it was so strange for a normal looking kid like Finn._

_Finn when he got close, saw Emerald and Lillum and while he was small and innocent he did blush when he saw how nice Lillum looked and she wore a more kid friendly outfit for the visit here, there were sections of the Island where sex demons could go nude if they wanted but for places like this… full on coverage to be well mannered._

_Same with Emerald though Finn noticed a kid around his age clinging to Lillum's leg and Lillum smiles when she saw Finn and got Emerald's attention._

_This caused him to look at Finn and he smirks when he saw the human child._

" _Ah, Finn Campbell, the amazing human kid has finally arrived, and here I thought I would have to have a search party look for you... either the timing is perfect in your arrival or you can read minds as well." Emerald said while Finn blushed when he got some good compliments from the King of Sex demons._

_Though as Emerald looks at Finn and examined him, Finn saw the kid near Lillum's leg peek out at him and saw that the kid was a kid succubus, no real sexual traits obviously though she looked oddly cute to Finn._

_She had ebony skin oddly enough, red hair, red eyes, and while her wings were tiny like most kid sex demons had, she had some kind of presense, though much weaker then Emerald or Lillum's and Emerald saw this and grins._

" _My my… looking at my daughter like that?... pretty sure you are a bit young to look at others like that kid." Emerald teased as Finn blushed and hid his head in his shirt while Emerald laughed a bit as Lillum giggles._

" _Hehe, you were right about Finn Minerva, kids easy to tease… going to be nice to have my little girl hang around him a lot." Emerald said while Finn looks confused when he popped his head from his shirt._

" _H-Huh?" Finn said as Minerva smiles at Finn._

" _Finn sweetie, this is Emerald and Lillum's daughter Ruby, not their firstborn but she is the most talented from what I heard since unlike her older siblings she likes to train with her parents and stuff but her parents are worried she won't make many friends since she is normally in her room reading books… they brought her here so you could play with her and possibly be friends more or less, we are also about to have an important talk and I don't want Ruby to be bored during that so mind taking her to some of your favorite spots and play some games?" Minerva asked while Finn blinks and smiles._

" _Sure!, come on… Ruby was it?... I got plenty of spots on the Island that I need to show you!" Finn said while he moved to grip Ruby's wrist and she was pulled after Finn while she was surprised, thankfully for Ruby, not only was she tougher then the toughies in the succubus lineup, she was smarter than the smarties when she floats on reflex and Finn pulled her like a kite as Emerald chuckles at the surprised look on Ruby's face as a comical dustcloud was kicked up at how hard Finn was running._

" _Hehe, those two are going to get along well I can tell you that much… so on serious business Minerva… you consider my offer?" Emerald asked as Minerva blushed a bit when she heard that and Lillum looks greatly amused by this… what the details of this deal could be would be unknown for now, but a year or two passed with Finn and Ruby getting along rather well… though the happy times were about to end for Finn soon as tragedy struck the Island._

_That Tragady was many demons with an odd thing about them pretty much coming to the island enmasse and ignoring the Island guards commands to halt and the odd demons attacked them and as blood was shed and the gates to the island were busted wide open, many sex demons, Vampires, and humans were cut down both young and old, raped with the womens case or the occasional man, or captured as prisoners and dragged away… during the middle of this, Finn was carried by Minerva away from the carnage of the sudden attack thanks to her being one of the farthest people away and while Finn panicke in Minerva's arms as he saw so much death and destruction that he was momentarily stunned when he saw some of the odd looking demons pretty much killing some friends and families he knew and thanks to that… he saw that some of these demons had some odd bits on them… green flames of sorts or energy emitting from a limb, part of their skull, or just from their mouths and stuff._

_Though before he could see more… Minerva rushed Finn into the house and thanks to some stuff done, Minerva made a secret bunker that only she and Finn could enter and exit and as Finn was set on the ground and Minerva starts to open it, she heard banging on the front door to her home and knew it was a matter of time and she looks at Finn when she gripped him under the arms._

" _Listen Finn, until the sounds stop do not come out." Minerva said and as that happened, the door busts open and Finn was tossed into the Bunker while he screamed as he lands on the ground._

_As he got up, Minerva shut the door on Finn though thanks to the fact that she wanted to be extra sure that the coast was clear in case things did blow over, she had a small peephole made and as she used a special lock on the bunker door to keep it closed until either A she opened it or B, 10 or so hours pass, Finn was unable to open it as he looked through the peephole and got wide eyes when he saw his mother held by the neck and saw that this demon looked like one of Marceline's demons, had a flaming green skull but the body was otherwise all of a Nightosphere Knight._

_Finn was worried his mother would be killed… however he was shocked when the Demonic being licked his maw and ripped his mothers clothing off her body an while this went over Finn's head not getting the sex talk and stuff, he did know this was not good when his mother was forced against the wall and her ass was pretty much presented to the corrupted Hell Knight as he approached with a hardon that was 13 or so inches long and 3 in width._

_Minerva for her age as a human had a surprisingly shapely body with D cup breasts and as well rounded but shapely ass, guess being a descendant of Guinevere after she got her fetus infected with Demonic energy gave her descendants some kind of youthful effect to help them live longer and look pretty young._

_Minerva in turn gulps in fear when she knew what would happen and her only silver lining was that this demon and his allies in the room had no idea he was in the bunker or if they did, they ignored him to focus on her… hopefully she could get them to forget about him._

_Thankfully one other silver lining was that Minerva was used to demonic cocks and her body seemed to get pretty eager with wet folds against her will… habit seemed to be biting her in the ass or helping her in this case which was a good thing when the corrupted Nightosphere knight aimed his massive cock at her folds and instead of going slow, the Nightosphere night thrust his hips balls deep in one powerful go and Minerva screamed in pain and some pleasure when the Nightosphere knight, or Knight from now on, thrusts his hips hard and fast while his cock barraged Minerva's womb again and again and Minerva clawed the wall while tears fell from her eyes._

_Finn in the meantime had no idea what was going on right now but his mother was crying and as he tried to punch the door which stood strong, his anger and rage grew when he saw through the peephole when he looked again that the demon was smacking his mothers ass hard which made her yelp in pain and pleasure, though to Finn it looked like the demon was spanking Minerva for being a bad woman or something and Finn knew she was a good woman and a mother who took care of him well._

_As Finn tried and failed to get free, the demon continues to fuck Minerva hard and fast while she slowly got a fucked up look on her face as her pussy was getting more and more soaked as time went on, again her habit of going for well endowed demonic beings seemed to bite her in the ass or help her in this case when she wasn't injured much, in fact her body seemed eager for the intense fucking when she shockingly thrusts her hips back against the demons thrusts and that caused the NK to smirk evilly when he fucked her harder and as other demonic beings who looked corrupted got hardons, the CNK's thrusts got erratic which showed he was getting close to climaxing and a moment later the CNK gave one good thrust and roars when he pushed his cock balls deep and busts into Minerva's womb and the demons load blasts into Minerva's womb as a result and Minerva groans when she felt that and climaxed hard on the CNK's cock as the CNK rides out his orgasm and while his balls throbbed hard, he growls when he tapped off at the 30 second mark and he pulled his cock from Minerva's pussy and Finn from his hiding spot saw that something white leaked from her mothers folds… or it looked white, the moment it went into a shadowy area like between Minerva's legs it gave a sickly green glow of sorts._

_Minerva then fell to her knees and pants for breath and while some corrupted demons licked their maws while many were excited for their turns… but to the off guard corrupted demonic beings in the room many ice spikes flew into the house and skewered many of the demons before they could even react and the CNK was lucky to get away thanks to being near the far end while behind a few demons and when the CNK looked over… he was shocked to see Lillum the Succubus Queen and boy she looked royally pissed with a emotionless empty look while Emerald was next to her while he looked equally pissed._

_A moment later from Finn's view, a blast of green energy that was a lot more natural shot into the room and the CNK was blasted away from Minerva while Emerald moved into the room._

_He then raised a hand and fired a beam of concentrated energy at the CNK before the Corrupted Nightosphere knight could even register moving out of the way and only the head of the CNK was able to survive and only because of the head not being aimed at and as that happened, Emerald looks outside as many demonic sex demons and vampires, powerful ones who silhouette were seen only thanks to the lights of the many burning buildings behind them._

" _I don't care how you do it… clean up this mess… I got some damage control to run and figure out what the fuck happened here." Emerald ordered while the many beings scattered to destroy any Corrupted demons and help the injured while Emerald looks at Minerva while she was on the floor while Lillum enters and looks at Minerva with worry when she saw the green load… it… didn't look healthy… at all..._

_Though as Emerald knelt next to Minerva, she weakly spoke a combination and her thumb print being required for some reason and points at a certain spot._

_Emerald, though clueless on why that was mentioned carried Minerva over bridle style and when he got close he saw the hidden thumbpad and the number keys and when he entered the keycode and used Minerva's thumb to unlock it, Finn pretty much rushed out as soon as the door was opened and he pretty much hugged his mom in Emerald's arms which knocked Emerald on his ass._

" _M-Mommy!... please be ok!" Finn begged while he had tears streaming down his face and while Minerva went to try and sooth her baby boy… her body visibly shook much to Emerald and Finn's confusion and Emerald was shocked when it looked like Minerva was having a seizure of all things while Finn really looks confused._

_Emerald however looks at his wife._

" _Get a damned medic now!" Emerald ordered though Lillum was already on her way as Emerald ran out of the building with a really worried Finn in tow._

_Many hours passed since then and the scene showed Minerva hooked up to a demonic themed medical bed while a Vampire Doctor came in after running some tests on Minerva and while Finn stayed at her bedside while she was in a nightgown and cleaned by Lillum… the Doctor had a grave look on his face._

_This then caused Finn to look devastated and Emerald and Lillum to look shocked when they found out Minerva was in a coma… when she would wake was anyones guess though the royally pissed off look on Emerald for some reason confused Finn… especially when Emerald looks at Lillum._

" _Lillum… keep an eye on Finn and Minerva… I got a trip to take to the Nightosphere and I'm getting answers weather a bitch of a Queen likes it or not!" Emerald said with at tone that he was not to be argued with right now and Lillum nods her head._

" _But who will go with you for backup?" Lillum asked though a new voice spoke which caused a few to jolt._

" _I'll go with him." A familiar voice said which caused many to look over and the Vampire to kneel when they saw Morlock the Vampire King… and for a rare time in his life he looked just as angered as Emerald though for different reasons then what many would think._

_The two royals nod their heads at one another and start to exit the room though Finn barely spoke to Emerald._

" _H-Hey… E-Emerald?... y-your high-highness… w-will m-my mommy b-be alright?" Finn asked while Emerald looks at Finn with a serious look in his eyes._

" _Finn… I won't lie… I'm not sure but I can promise you as the king of sex demons I will do my best to help her since she and I have a deal right now and I'll be damned if I let her die anytime soon… but after I get some information… we could have a possible deal breaker after all and not between Minerva and I and believe me Finn… in demon culture, especially with sex demons who value contracts… well… breaking a deal is a_ _ **VERY**_ _bad idea…. Believe me… don't worry though this doctor and Lillum will do their bests to help your mother as best they can." Emerald said and though he had a calm smile on his face… Finn shuddered when he felt like whoever got on Emerald's bad side would have a VERY bad time very soon._

_This bad time did start in the nightosphere as Marceline was in the middle of a meeting with some demons in the throne room and though she was bored thanks to the fact it was mainly resource management… the door to the room was bashed open when Marceline's cyberdemon now called Bruno was launched into the room and crashed into the middle of the room which got everyone's attention._

_This caused many to look over at the entrance of the throne room and Marceline frowned when she saw Emerald and Morlock._

" _Mind explaining why yo-!" Marceline tried to say but before anyone could react, she had to lean her head right and barely missed getting her head crushed by Emerald's foot while many demons, Hunson and Dawn who happened to be in the room as well included while Demonga who at this time strong enough to be Marceline's second in command was shocked at the speed Emerald used, as they look on when Marceline had a serious look on her face._

" _Something tells me you came here for a reason if you tried to crush my head just now… mind explaining before you really start something?" Marceline said while Emerald, fully powered with an intimidating aura that made many nervous, speaks up with a tone of finality._

" _ **Have every demon not of Hunson or Dawn's level leave now…. Otherwise I won't be held responsible for their safety."**_ _Emerald said while Marceline narrowed her eyes and gestures for many to leave the room and while the guards stuck around thanks to their job… the room was pretty much deserted as Emerald glares at Marceline with eyes that radiate power._

" _ **So… mind explaining why your demons attacked the Island that Morlock and I have under our protection?... and don't call this bullshit… got proof with one of your Nightosphere knights skulls after I destroyed his body from the neck down after he raped one of the women in my protected village… bit fond of that human if I can be honest so but of a reason more why I'm fucking pissed aside from losing 30% of the population there… not just humans but sex demons and Vampires… reason why Morlock is here… he is my backup to show how fucked up of a move you made if you sent a large fucking army to attack MY island."**_ _Emerald growled as he summoned the skull of the corrupt Nightosphere knight while Morlock raised an eyebrow at the my island part but let that go since Emerald mainly stuck around there and Morlock didn't._

_Though Marceline examining the skull nearby did get her curious… it was still emitting the green flames and she looked at Emerald with a serious expression on her face._

" _I may have Nightosphere knights but none have a head like that… explain from the top so I have a general idea… you know I'm no dealbreaker." Marceline said as Emerald narrowed his eyes and begins explaining from the top on what he saw after he and his Royal guard were summoned alongside Morlock's court… the rampage, the bloodshed with many humans ripped apart limb from limb and sex demons and Vampires killed in painful ways… by the time Emerald finished Emerald looked like he would break anything right now._

_Marceline however had a serious look on her face while she looks at Demonga._

" _Demonga, gather your special forces and investigate, I want these corrupted demons found and interrogated as soon as possible." Marceline said with some red bleeding into her eyes to show she was pissed about this while Emerald raised an eyebrow._

" _And you really have no idea about this do you?" Emerald said while Marceline stands up to look Emerald in the eye._

" _Oh don't go there Emerald, you of all people know I honor my deals… as long as you kept your humans in line I wouldn't do a single thing to them… same applies to Morlocks human villages as well… sure… you could blame me for all this but do you really thing I of all people will go back on my word?" Marceline said as Emerald narrowed his eyes and turns with a growl._

" _No… but unlike Morlock and I you have a reason to hate humans enough to kill them… I'll believe you now when you say you have no idea… but remember Marceline… if I find ONE piece of proof linking these fuckers to you… well better get the strongest beings you have on your side because I'm sure Morlock and I wouldn't mind going to war with the entire fucking Nightosphere over this transgretion… someone WILL pay for this dearly… make no mistake about that since none of your men were apparently killed… revived dead maybe given their states… but I lost many good sex demons in that attack and same with Morlock and his people…" Emerald said as he walked down the throne while he had a serious look on his face as he and Morlock who had no words to say left the throne room and Marceline breathed in and sighs in frustration at what just happened._

" _Fuck… just what the fuck is going on here?" Marceline asked while two years passed since then and a few events happened._

_One of which was the Island getting seriously upgraded and a new Guardian was made, it was similar to the one that kept people on the island but in this case it did nothing but attack any demon with the green flame like trait, granted if any flame like beings with green flames did happen to come by, the guardian would scan them to see if they were a threat to the island and it damn well made sure that no one with the energy sample it had and had evil intent would get close… it was a Bubblegum design when she was called in to help with security for the Island._

_Other things happened to help with the island and other things happened but the main event was as followed..._

_Another was that Emerald and Lillum set up base at the Island and they pretty much took Finn in while they waited for Minerva to recover, and on Finn's 6th birthday… Minerva woke with a groan on a fancy bed while she was in some kind of healing spell of sorts which kept her alive all these years._

_As she sat up and looks at her body, she saw she hasn't weakened at all like the spell kept her in top form for the two years she has been asleep and thanks to the fact her body was sustained with magic, her body lost a bit of weight but lost no muscle which gave her a much more toned look._

_Honestly Minerva blushed a bit at how her body turned out and aside from a simple dress, she heard the door open and something being dropped to the ground with a clang and when she looked over, she saw to her confusion a shocked Lillum as she had wide eyes._

" _M-Minerva?" Lillum said when she saw the formerly comatose Campbell but before she could say anything, Minerva looked out of the room and called down it._

" _HEY EVERYONE!, SHE'S AWAKE!, MINERVA IS AWAKE!" Lillum called out and a moment later many footsteps, very rushed, were heard and a moment later, Lillum had to jump out of the way in a comical manner when a now 6 year old Finn bum rushed into the room with an excited look on his face and when he saw Minerva awake, Finn actually tried to give her a hug like tackle though… Finn was stopped mid flight when an amused Emerald formed a barrier that Finn crashed into softly thanks to it being somewhat elastic like and bounced away as Emerald walked into the room._

" _Easy there Finn, your mom just woke up, don't want to knock her out again do we?" Emerald said as Finn blushed while he rubbed his face._

" _N-No…" Finn said as Ruby flew into the room, she was a bit taller but aside from slightly bigger wings she looked exactly the same as before with a bigger dress._

" _Mom?... is Miss Minerva really awake?" Ruby said when she approached the door and looks inside and had a surprised look when she flew in and Lillum followed suit as Minerva looks at Finn with tears forming in her eyes._

" _Finn… my baby boy." Minerva said while she held her arms out towards Finn and he rushed to her again and this time Emerald didn't stop Finn from hugging Minerva… this time with Finn being careful and giving his mother a tight hug while Emerald looks amused at the sight while Lillum and Ruby smile as the mother and son Campbells were reunited and Minerva noticed Finn grew quite a bit over the two years._

_Minerva was a bit saddened that she missed two years of Finn's life but that didn't matter much to her when she could see the rest of her baby boys growth… however what she didn't expect was how Finn grew in those two years or how the events of the Island would impact him years from now._

_Though as Finn and Minerva hugged, Emerald chuckles as he cleared his throat._

" _Hehe, hey Finn, give your mom some breathing room kid… don't want a soon to be lady of mine passing out after all." Emerald said while Minerva blushed as Finn nodded as he let Minerva go._

" _Right!" Finn said while he grins at Emerald as Lillum and Ruby giggle at the sight of Finn saluting Emerald in a comical way._

_But… what was this soon to be lady of Emerald's thing about?... well you will have to find out next time in DAT as Finn's childhood into how he became the Doom slayer is explored more._


	6. True Chapter 3: The Demon saves others

**?/?/ Finn (Age: 18)**

The scene now showed Finn, in his demon slayer armor as he continues his trek through the place he was in, he was shooting any hostile demon in his sights, freeing prisoners like humans, sex demons, Vampires, and even other demons who were more or less not hostile… the reason for this was that Finn was in a Corrupted Demonic base and some demons who were hostile had green flaming bits on their bodies and while some were hostile and were on the corrupted side, some were not and Finn made sure to have his helmet outfitted with various scanners and what not so he could tell who was hostile and who was not.

This pretty much allowed Finn a 0% friendly fire mentality since he knew who was allies and who wasn't.

There was also other hud based items in his helmet's visor and one of them pretty much gave Finn the reason he was here.

**Save Ruby**

That's right, Ruby, Emerald's daughter was somehow in this base captured and knowing what Finn knows… he was fucking pissed and he was fighting his way up the tower to save her… how she got here was a mystery to the readers so why don't we have another flashback to the past to learn more about Finn as he grew and to set up this demon hunting session.

* * *

_**Ooo/ Protected Island/ Finn (Age: 4)** _

_Finn at this time was laying in bed, the time frame was a few days after he watched his mother get raped by that Corrupted Nightosphere Knight… right now he was having a pretty bad nightmare and was remembering the many people killed by the demonic beings and was muttering in his sleep as his rage grew in his sleep._

" _No… no… I-I'll… kill them… kill them all…" Finn muttered while the scene went into his head during the dream as his rage grew, though as his dream got worse when the dream version of the CNK was reaching for his mother, the dream… oddly froze for some reason, so much so that even though Finn was shocked enough to wake… he didn't and looks around when he was oddly in control of himself as he wondered why everything was frozen._

_Though a chilling voice behind Finn got his attention._

" _ **Huh, so this is the one who gave off such rage?... well considering the dream I had the Cosmic owl freeze and what not, makes sense."**_ _The voice said and as Finn looked back and to his shock… he saw a large skeletal man with a bull or cow like skull minus the horns and he looked like he was in a… Gardener outfit?_

" _U-Uh… who… are you?" Finn asked while the being grins._

" _ **I'm what you mortals normally meet at the end of the line… Death."**_ _Death explained while Finn's eyes widen and he starts to scream and comically run around as Death sweatdrops._

" _NO!, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!, MOMMY ISN'T EVEN AWAKE YET!" Finn yelled in his dream before he got wide eyes and looks at Death with a surprising amount of rage in his eyes which surprised Death as Finn got in a really poor combat stance._

" _I-If y-you a-are h-here f-for m-mommy… I-I won't… l-let y-you go." Finn bravely said as Death looked amused by Finn's protective nature._

" _ **Easy there kid, your mom isn't going anywhere, if she was I would have done it long ago, nah you mom is recovering and will be awake in a few years, two at the least if things go well… no I'm here to speak with you since I need to make sure you don't kill demons ad infinitum when you are older without some rhyme or reason."**_ _Death said while Finn looks confused and tilts his head in confusion for a moment._

" _Huh?" was all Finn said when Death figured a 4 year old wouldn't know what ad infinitum means and this caused Death to sigh as he clarified himself._

" _ **You… when you are older… shouldn't kill demons at large… without reason."**_

" _B-But those demons harmed my mommy!, why shouldn't I go and get rid of them all!" Finn said though Death tapped Finn on the head and knocked him on his back._

" _ **Simple… are all demons like the ones with those green flaming bits?... look closely… even if demons are unnatural to you… do you think a guy like this looks normal for a demon of his species?"**_ _Death said when he points at the Dead CNK's skull._

" _N-No?" Finn said while Death chuckles a bit._

" _ **You are right on that… simply put Finn, these are not the normal demons you know, they are corrupted into following the orders of another and lets just say that some are not and join willingly… tell me do you know how all of this came to be?, this island, the protection, many things that pretty much have you humans watched over as an endangered protected species."**_ _Death said as Finn looks confused a bit._

_"N-No… all I heard from M-Mommy was that many bad demons came and harmed many humans in the past and now were like this because of some bad people making a big mistake or something." Finn said while Death hums._

" _ **I see, guess Emerald and Morlock filled people in every now and then."**_ _Death said before he shrugged his shoulders._

" _ **Anyway kid, long story short, because of how humans caused Marceline to go along her path, I'm here to make sure you don't go down the same path and try and kill innocent demons, plain and simple kid, not all demons are pure evil and if you say you think that… try and remember Emerald and Lillum and their daughter are demons… you going to kill them as well?"**_ _Death said while Finn wanted to speak… but thanks to how nice Emerald, Lillum, and Ruby were, Finn couldn't argue against that simple logic… some demons were good, some were bad, and some inbetween._

" _ **Besides, if you want to get rid of all demons, you might as well be a monster to the rest of Ooo if you want to be an enemy to those not human."**_ _Death said while Finn looks really confused now, so much so that he had comical swirls for eyes… hey this was still a dream and anything was possible so swirls were just a simple thing and Death chuckles at that._

_Once Finn recovered, Death explained that in many villages for humans, there were about 500 or so humans after their population rose over the years and the earth or Ooo as it was called now was more or less a world for non humans now, humans were not on top of the food chain anymore._

_In fact Death explained to Finn that thanks to how the world was, the Candy Kingdom, Fire Kingdom, Slime Kingdom, and the occasional Kingdom that was Demon allies were the top of the food chain more or less and unless Finn played his cards right, humanity could either regrow back to its former glory or fizzle out like a candle about to burn its last._

_That really bummed Finn out a bit when he heard that though Death did suggest an alternative of sorts._

" _ **Anyway Kid, while my story is on humanities decline is depressing and I would say that this is just the natural course of things since Humanity pretty much bit itself on the ass with the Mushroom war and pretty much causing Marceline to go on the warpath with her demonic horde but there are a few upsides that you can take from this… for example thanks to the backup you have from Emerald and his family, the rest of you humans are pretty much guarded well though given enough time those corrupted demons may come back and who knows what will happen…"**_ _Death said while Finn looked more confused but got a angered filled look on his face._

" _Like I would let that happen!, I will get stronger so I can protect mommy and everyone else good!" Finn said which amused Death a bit._

" _ **Very well, just remember that you said this, which is why I came here aside from a bit of a talk on who your real enemies are, simply put not all beings are pure evil though corrupt beings… nine times out of ten unless they are willingly going under the control of whoever is in charge of them… point is try and only rip and tear beings apart who are hostile to you, self defense of sorts… but also with a couple gifts since you are a mortal who could use them if trained right."**_ _Death said while Finn blinks a few times at the gift part._

" _Gifts?" Finn asked as Death smirks while the scene momentarily went to the present._

* * *

**Present/ Unknown Corrupted Base/ Finn (Age: 18)**

Finn as the Demonic Slayer was pretty much working up to a higher level of the base and he pretty much left carnage in his wake, he used his left hand when he was low on ammo and a moment later he summoned a human skeleton that had a sword and shield and it ran around to pick up ammo and what not for Finn so he could focus on the demons.

This resulted in Finn using the last of his shotgun ammo on a Corrupt Nightosphere knight and more exactly in the area where its dick would be and as it screams in pain after it fell to the ground, Finn's memories of that night his mother was raped was being brought up as he worked his way up the base and used his heavy armored boot to put this CNK out of its misery… he didn't feel sorry for the guy, he was just annoying Finn right now with the screaming and that attracted more enemies though Finn just blasts them with more ammo.

The skeletal minion managed to gather plenty of ammo and while Finn could use his own energy as a substitute for normal ammo, he would get slightly tired out if he used too much energy so unless it was an emergency he would try and not use his demonic energy for his weapons aside from two of them… one was the Crucible… a sword known to produce its own Nightosphere chaotic energy but its long since lost its power and Finn found this during one of his adventures to hunt corrupted demonic bases so Finn used his own as a substitute and the other… the shoulder mounted gun on his shoulder… this was shown to be a more advanced BFG of sorts when he turned to aim the shoulder mounted death cannon down a hallway and as the Skeletal minion took cover to avoid the bullets death radius, Finn launched the ball of deadly demonic energy towards a door that opened and inside were a horde of demons ready to attack Finn and Finn's helmet did calculations on aim and if it was safe to even fire it since Finn had to be sure he wouldn't accidentally hit Ruby if she was inside of the room.

Though to their shock they were instantly destroyed when the ball of Demonic energy soared over their heads and it made a small stop in the middle of the room to make a concussive blast of demonic energy which would have cleared out any survivors in the room… it didn't have as much power as the BFG 9000 but damn did it help in tight spots when he needed it.

Though thanks to the lack of power in the BFG 18000, a demon close to the door survived but it was barely alive… Finn didn't mind since he needed more ammo and he summoned a chainsaw of all things as he approached the demon which was a simple zombie like demon, a human turned into a demonic being and Finn had no sympathy since this guy seemed pretty aware… unlike others which caused him to mercy kill them… this guy however screams in agony as Finn used the chainsaw to cut between the demons legs, castrate him and slowly went upwards to cleave the demon in two while blood and intestines spilled out and Finn was covered in blood.

As that happened the body glows as was the chainsaw and this chainsaw was designed to not only rip enemies apart but thanks to special enchantments, it would allow Finn to not only gain ammo from defeated demons when the enchantment turned the flying bodies chunks into ammo, it also restored his health as well when the demonic energy of the demon being hit by said chainsaw of DOOM starts to break down and flow into Finn.

This allowed Finn to work his way deeper as the skeletal minion followed Finn and worked to either take on small demonic enemies, gather ammo from nearby and bring it to Finn, or save any captive humans, demons sexual or not, and the occasional Vampire.

Aside from coming here to save Ruby, Finn was also here to help as many beings as he could who were not hostile, unlike a different Dimensions take on a Slayer who pretty much showed no mercy to anyone not a human… Finn was more or less a one chance kind of guy, if he fought a demon, unless the situation required him to be merciless he normally would give some demons a chance to leave and he would let them as long as they didn't pose trouble in the future… sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't… for those who attacked Finn… not many lived to tell about that.

In the rarely living demon survivors cases… it was because Finn could tell they were forced and only subdued them so they could get free later.

Thanks to him pretty much being raised by demons and his mother over the years, while he was highly protective of his human brethren, he also considered himself somewhat of a demon… he could fight them, instill fear from how ruthless he could be, and even go toe to toe with some of the strongest demons around for the most part… he still had yet to fight beings like Marceline though he would deal with her later… although as for the reason why he would fight her given that Finn knew these Corrupted demons were not on her side was still a mystery for now, it was clear Finn was on a warpath to get her but he had to gain strength and power to do so.

This pretty much resulted in Finn growing up and training his ass off once he got older, he knew a few demonic spells thanks to his lessons from Emerald, Lillum, and a few other allies of Finn's, while he was a freaking one man army who could rip apart many demonic allies, he did have help in occasional missions like his skeletal minion for ammo gathering as an example.

But enough of that with the exposition, Finn with his skeletal minion entered another room and Finn frowned when he saw a few corrupted demons had hooked up some Succubuses to some kind of draining machine and while they didn't look harmed they looked rather weakened, thankfully the corrupted demons in the room were few in number, most likely from Finn ending most of them on the way up but after he ended the demons, he freed the Succubuses and while none of them were Ruby, three of the 10 he freed were so low on energy from getting drained that as the other succubuses fled in fear, Finn sighs and looks at his skeletal minion and summoned one more which got the succubuses attention when Finn did that.

Finn then gestured for the Minions to go to both exits and passed them a weapon each, Finn had a super shotgun which he passed to one Skeleton and passed his rocket launcher to the other, contrary to looks aside from having their energy halved since Finn summoned two minions, they were sturdy enough to not get blasted back by the recoil and after they went to guard the room, Finn turned to the drained Succubuses and reached for his helmet.

A moment later the three succubuses blush when they saw that Finn had shoulder length blond hair, plenty of stubble for a epic 5 o'clock shadow and had a scar running down his left eye though thankfully it didn't seal the eye shut or injure the eye while he gave the three ladies a calm smile.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help… name's Finn, Finn Campbell, anyway I have some questions to ask you nice ladies, depending on the answers I could… help with your issue." Finn said while the succubuses blush at the deep tone of voice Finn had.

"W-What?" One succubus asked when she was curious about the questions, she had a shapely body, most shapely of the trio with D cup breasts and wide hips, the middle sized one had B to C cup breasts and was slightly thinner, and the final one was really petite at A cup breasts and thin hips, all in all this succubus looked the most drained of the trio.

"Well I want to know if a succubus of high standing was brought here, Ruby Ranmyaku, Emerald's daughter…. She is my girlfriend." Finn said while the succubuses looked surprised.

"T-The princess...Y-Your girlfriend!?... well… not sure on time exactly, when we are put in those machines it hard to tell time but thanks to the occasional… feeding if you can call it that I know she was brought here a day ago… maybe two if I passed out and didn't wake for a while." The most shapely of the trio said while she shuddered at the feeding they had and Finn could guess it was mostly unpleasant either in how it worked or tastes for them.

"I see… guess I don't have too much time then… they would drain a lot in one or two days…" Finn said while the other medium sized succubus speaks.

"Actually I saw her as well, seems they had to bring her to a special cell a few times when she overloaded the draining machine and they had to take time to repair it and stuff, apparently she was trying to break it by forcing too much energy into it but she was just taken up to the top floor an hour ago… she looked pretty healthy though." The medium sized succubus said as Finn hums.

"I see… alright I got one final question… can you three move at all or not?" Finn asked while the three succubuses looked at one another.

"Well I can walk." The healthiest succubus said while the medium succubus said.

"If I get some support I can limp out." The medium sized succubus said while the weakest looking shakes her head.

"No… I can barely feel my legs." The third said as Finn takes a second to breathe.

"Alright then, looks like I have no choice." Finn cryptically said which confused the succubuses for a moment before they blush when Finn reached for his codpiece and when he pulled it away his cock sprung free… seems it was either all natural or a mutation or given by Lillum as a gift with a size increase but Finn's cock was over a foot long, maybe longer and 3 in width.

The three succubuses, starved to hell and back drooled a bit from how massive Finn was and the demonic energy he emitted from his cock really caused the three succubuses to get turned on instantly, but given Finn was in a rush, he didn't have much time for some long romantic actions so with a quick spell he learned for some light telekinesis so he could bring a few boxes over, he picked up the three succubuses next and sets them next to one another with the weakest in the middle.

"Sorry but can't do much for foreplay so might as well do this." Finn said as he removed his gloves magically and he went to finger the healthiest and the somewhat weakened succubus's folds while he went to eat out the weakest and the trio groaned when they could feel a lot of energy enter their bodies just from the fingering and tongue work alone.

"O-Oh fuck!" The weakest said as her body looked a bit healthier already when Finn sent more energy to her then the other two and her body filled out to a B cup breast like state with wider hips, the second weakest got a size increase from B to C to around D while her hips looked more rounded and the final strongest of the trio went from D cup to E and her hips looked more rounded but not as much as the other two.

All in all Finn worked to give them more energy then pleasure but knew this wouldn't be enough and since he was in a rush, after making sure the trio were soaked, Finn removed his fingers and tongue from their pussies for a moment.

As the trio of succubuses recover from that sudden energy spike that they had, the weakest succubus looks down when she felt something touch her pussy lips and with an excited look in her eyes that had a stronger look in them, she moans in a pleased way as Finn thrusts his cock balls deep into the succubus's pussy and more energy was sent to her through Finn's cock while the other two succubuses blush at the sight as Finn starts to fuck the Succubus hard from the get go and she screamed in pleasure when Finn didn't hold back, forget adjusting, forget sensual lovemaking, Finn was acting like a beast right now just for his own pleasure and while the succubus looked healthier and looked almost as healthy as the strongest of the trio, Finn's orgasm was slowly approaching and he leaned down to suck on the right nipple and the two succubuses blush as they watched their friend get a fucked up look on her face as Finn pretty much got her from empty to full power in no time healthwise.

All in all it took just a minute and 30 seconds of intense fucking since Finn was in a rush and after a few good thrusts when he wasn't even trying to hold his orgasm back, he roars when he pushed his cock balls deep in the Succubus's pussy and womb and filled it with his sperm which caused her to groan while she had a fucked up look on her face when she was filled with more power then she would thought possible while the two Succubuses were dripping wet now as they watched Finn lean back and grins at her.

"Hehe, sorry for the rush but can only give one good climax per lady for this situation, if you want more later, can tell you the coordinates of the place I live so we can have more fun later… for now need to help your friends here so rest up, who knows, if I finish fast, could give one final shot for all three of you to enjoy." Finn teased while he grins at the succubus while winking at her and as she blushed, Finn moved to get to the second weakest succubus while she blushed at Finn and a moment later, Finn had her facedown on the box she was on and as the Succubus's ass was seen, Finn grins as he licked his fingers and fingered her ass for a moment and this really caused the Succubus to groan.

It took 10 seconds for Finn to stop that after he really roughed up the succubus's ass with his fingers alone and when he did, he moved to aim his cock at her asshole and a moment later, Finn pushed his cock balls deep in the Succubus's ass and she groans with a tongue hanging out of her mouth as Finn fucked her ass hard and fast without mercy, he even smacked her ass hard a few times when Finn enjoyed himself a bit even if he was rushing to fuck the power into these succubus's… he would change that later when he had some down time on the Island.

For now though he continues to fuck the succubus up the ass while the third and first succubus blush when the saw how strong Finn was, even after giving so much energy they saw that Finn was barely weakened at all from his actions, the succubuses would have thought Finn would die or something but with how much demonic energy he had naturally absorbed from around him, he was going strong and in no time he was fucking the succubus up the ass without mercy as his dick pretty much reshaped her insides and the look on her face told her she fucking loved every second of it.

Finn keeps his thrusts up while his cock barraged the succubus's ass constantly, this pretty much lasts a good minute or two as Finn's orgasm gets close while he had a strained look on his face, thanks to the earlier orgasm his ejaculations were getting farther apart and when he was about to blow he quickly leaned down and gripped the succubus's breasts and thrusts his hips balls deep which pretty much caused her to climax with a whorish moan as Finn growls when he blew his load up the Succubus's ass and she moans more when her orgasm was strengthened thanks to her absorbing the sperm for power and like with the weakest succubus her body became more filled out thanks to the sperm and she looked as heathly as the first Succubus.

After Finn rides out his orgasm, he pulled his cock free from the Succubus's ass and she groans from the feeling as a little of Finn's load that survived leaked from her and Finn chuckles when he pats the succubus on the ass and he looks to the third one and he had to catch her when she used a burst of energy to jump in Finn's arms while he had his hands on her round ass and she grins at the human.

"No need to wait on feeding me handsome!, give it to me good!" the healthiest succubus said when she teasingly rubbed her folds on the cock under her and Finn shrugged when he lifts her and as his cock was aimed at her folds.

A moment later, Finn dropped the succubus onto his cock hard and her folds took his cock eagerly and the succubus groaned when she felt her folds getting stretched wide and filled with demonic energy from Finn when he just fucked it and filled her with some energy to be safe.

This pretty much resulted in Finn lifting and lowering the succubus while he thrusts his hips and his cock barraged her pussy again and again while the sucucbus moans and groans with a fucked up look on her face when she loved the feeling she was getting, the other succubuses look at one another and they both used their healthier state to float over to Finn and used their hands to rub his arms and one succubus, the former weakest, kissed Finn on the lips which surprised him but he went with it to make out with the succubus as he fucked the healthiest more while she gripped the back of Finn's next while making sure not to headbutt her friend.

This pretty much resulted in Finn going all out in fucking the healthiest succubus for a minute or two, nearing three minutes and he gave a few good thrusts when he pushed his cock balls deep in the Succubus's pussy and came hard in her womb and Finn groans into the succubuses mouth that he was kissing and the succubus he creampied moans when she came hard on Finn's cock and as the duo ride out their orgasms the second strongest went to lick Finn's cock where the sperm was leaking and Finn shuddered when he rides out his orgasm and takes a second to pant for breath.

Though the succubuses seemed to want another load with some cute begging from the trio so Finn had to do a compromise of sorts since he couldn't stick around much longer and he couldn't let the succubuses suck him off three times so he let them do it all at the same time, the weakest sucked him off vigorously, the healthiest licked his balls and the second healthiest went to lick one side of Finn's cock and stroked off what the weakest succubus held back on getting there so her friend could have fun as the trio got more energy.

Finn groans as he watched this as the second weakest and healthiest alternated on what they did and sometimes both went to suck his balls, but when he felt his orgasm getting close, he gave a warning and in no time the trio were knelt next to one another as they worked to stroke Finn off while he looked down as he felt his orgasm getting closer and closer right before he groans as the weakest aimed his cock at her face to get a couple shots… then the second healthiest got a few good shots and the healthiest got one final but very thick shot of sperm and Finn pants as he watched the succubuses licked and kissed one another clean though as he got ready to go, the former weakest stopped him and took a second to suck his cock but instead of sucking it, she cleaned his cock off and after a few seconds, pulled her head off a fully cleaned cock and kissed the head of his dick with the other two doing the same when kissing his balls and after Finn got his codpiece and put his cock away, he watched as the trio were pretty happy with what just happened and as Finn got ready to leave when re-equipping his armor fully and summoned his skeletal minions to return his weapons.

Once he got them back, he cocked his super shotgun and started to walk out of the room to walk to the higher level though the three succubuses look where Finn went with hard to read worried looks as the scene fades to black.


	7. True Chapter 4: A Disarming to remember

**(Happy 2021 everyone, started writing this on the 5th of January and all that.)**

* * *

**Corrupted Demonic Base/ Higher levels/ Finn**

Finn was working his way higher through the demonic base he was in, after he helped the three succubus women with their energy problem, Finn managed to get to the floor before the final floor and he was fighting a Marauder, a former human demonic slayer turned demonic being, unlike most demonic beings and VERY different compared to the demonic zombie beings, a Marauder was a VERY different level of pain for Finn since he had to be careful not to waste ammo fighting this guy since this guy knew how to fight like and against a human… unlike earlier Marauders who were from the Nightosphere this was a corrupted one from Ooo and he had a flaming skull for a head as well as his right arm.

For starters on the not wasting ammo part, if he tried to use his BFG 18000 or 9000, the Marauder used some kind of shield of Nightosphere energy to block the hit or the energy from the balls of deadly energy and if Finn fired any weapon his way he would do the same thing with that damned shield, and if Finn was too far, the demonic entity formed a flaming spectral hound of sorts that chased Finn and that would make him fire at it to get rid of it but that would allow the Marauder to take a few potshots at Finn which hurt like no other, sure Finn could heal and what not either with his own minions getting health items like spectral med packs or other things, but with his own demonic energy and some spells he learned… didn't mean he liked this kind of pain though… he was more of the liking pain when in the fun act kind of guy… not one who liked pain for the sake of pain itself.

The only way Finn could do anything against this guy was getting the right distance and waiting to counter an attack from the Marauder when the Marauder tries to swing his axe, the guy tried to switch things up with the shotgun he had but thanks to Finn avoiding the front of the barrel, Finn didn't give him much choice aside from the occasional summons form the flaming hound though Finn's BFG shoulder cannon quickly took it out and gave Finn a momentary moment to recover as he keeps his eyes on the demonic being.

It took awhile but Finn was able to get his super shotgun close to the Marauder's face and fired his gun which blew the Marauder's head clean off and Finn pants for breath while he summoned a skeleton to not only keep watch but to gather ammo for him while he sat on a nearby fallen machine so he could catch his breath, most of this base wasn't bad, but that Marauder was not an easy fight, again most enemies just rushed him so Finn was just able to point and shoot and boom, enemy dead, but with Marauders were a different can of worms… he was glad it was just 1 on 1… rare for him for more at once and boy he was not happy after those fights.

After he took 2 or 3 minutes to calm himself, he got up and he started to continue to the upper and final floor while the scene went back into the past to show Finn in his younger years again, a year after his mom woke.

* * *

**Ooo/ Protected island/ Finn (Age: 7)**

" _Gah!" Finn yelled when he was knocked on his back while he dropped a toy sword that he had in hand as Emerald stands before him with an amused look._

" _Hey Finn, think it's time we took five from training?, nearly lunch and stuff and your mom and Ruby are bringing the lunch soon." Emerald said which showed that right now Finn was training with Emerald right now and he was using a wooden sword of his own to block and knock Finn onto his back when he forced Finn back effortlessly… stronger than a normal kid or not, Finn was still a kid so Emerald doubted he would lose to Finn anytime soon._

_Once Finn heard that, he sat on the ground while he pants, ever since he turned 7, Finn wanted Emerald to help him train so when he got older he could try and do something that could help his mom and other humans once he was older._

_Emerald was surprised by that request but he wasn't complaining and in the here and now, he was training Finn on how to use a sword and stuff first, seemed the simplest thing to do for now._

_Minerva and Ruby came by with lunch for the duo, Finn had a turkey sandwich with cheese and lettuce and mushrooms that Ruby made him, Minerva helped her make it and Minerva gave Emerald a similar sandwich and Finn blushed a bit when Ruby smiles at him after she passed him the food, After Finn ate it, he said he liked the taste and Ruby smiles from that more which caused Finn to blush when he realized Ruby made his meal for him._

_Minerva giggled at the sight while she stood near Emerald as he placed a hand on her waist and she didn't do anything to remove his hand._

_It wasn't a secret or anything that Emerald normally lusted for Women being an Incubus and stuff, however it was rare for him to stick with certain ladies for long periods of time and Minerva was one of those rare few that he came back to a lot._

_In fact she pretty much lived with Emerald and Lillum when they were at the Island, sometimes they came and went for a few weeks on end but sent notes or messages every 3 to 4 days and what not to tell Finn and Minerva what was going on with them._

_Though most of the time Emerald was acting like a dad for Finn somewhat while Minerva raised him most of the time and Lillum acted like a step mom for Finn as well… though given Finn's small budding feelings for Ruby that he kept quiet about though it was pretty obvious, Finn never really called Emerald Dad or anything like that since it would sound odd to him somewhat but he was still happy for his mom since she seemed pretty happy with Emerald, who knows, he may call him dad sooner or later in the future but for now, it felt odd to even consider calling him that given his feelings for Ruby._

_Time then passed to MUCH later, nearing Finn's 8th birthday and this would be another turning point in his life when Finn was being escorted around various by Emerald and Ruby so Finn and Ruby would know where the Human villages are so Finn, once he got older, would be able to travel to the locations and Ruby would be able to… feed… once she got older… though that was a different story entirely for the future._

_For now Finn, Ruby, and Emerald all approach one of the villages so they could get a tour for Finn and Ruby._

_As that happened, a demonic being with horns chuckles from far away when they noticed the trio and their gaze was on Ruby and Finn mainly._

" _Hehehe… looks like easy prey with two of them…" A masculine male demon voice said which showed a Baron of the Nightosphere as he watched the trio head to the nearby human infested village and the demon grins since this would be easier than he thought._

_Sure he knew about Emerald but he had two weaknesses that he carried and the demon would exploit it so that he could kill Emerald no matter how dirty the situation would be._

_He looks at a couple minions with a twisted smirk._

" _You know what to do… head to the village and when the moment strikes, grab those brats." The demon ordered and many things were skipped that day from a simple tour to a visit to a marketplace in the village that acted like a hub for many villages and there were even a few women flirting with Emerald._

_That pretty much helped the demonic trio watching the group get close since there were other demons around so it wasn't much of an issue to get close._

_Once the demons got close, once they saw Emerald going to get Lillum and Minerva a few souvenirs and lunch for Finn and Ruby, the demons snuck up on Finn and Ruby and before they could react, they were hit on the back of their heads and were taken by the two weaker demons as the main demon boss left a note for Emerald under a rock, honestly the kidnapping was so sudden that no one really noticed thanks to many not looking their way._

_When Emerald returned, he looked confused when he saw Finn and Ruby not where they were sitting._

" _Finn?... Ruby?" Emerald said while he used a spell to store the items he had before he noticed the note where the two kids were sitting._

" _Huh?" Emerald said when he got the note and a moment after reading it… his eyes widened and his power spiked which scared many demonic beings and humans as the scene went to a different location._

* * *

_**?/Protected Hub village/ ?/ Finn (Age:7), Ruby** _

_The scene now showed Finn and Ruby while they were waking up who knows where after an unknown amount of time and Finn starts to come too with a groan while he was tied up… the kicker he was fully cocooned and upside down which was disorienting for Finn while he wondered what happened to put him here._

" _E-Emerald… Ruby?... hello?" Finn said when he tried to look around the room he was in and heard chuckling near him, Finn freaks out a bit but thanks to that he spun in the air for a second and starts to look a bit green since he pretty much caused a spin like effect when he spun left till the rope got strained and Finn was rolled back and well… by the time Finn stopped, he groans when he swings weakly in the air and from his side, he saw a Mancubus lumber over and Finn was confused when he saw the oversized demon._

" _U-Uh… hello?... who are you and where am I?" Finn asked while the Mancubus grins demonically and poked Finn with his barrel arm which caused Finn to swing around thanks to the light taps from the Mancubus who was amused._

" _H-Hey!... c-cut it o-out… I'm going to blow chunks!" Finn warned while he looked more green than ever and before the Mancubus could poke Finn more, the Mancubus was knocked upside the back of his head when the Baron of the Nightosphere entered the room and saw what was going on._

" _Oh let up on the bait you dumbfuck or you'll be cleaning the mess up." The Baron of the Nightosphere said which caused the Mancubus to rub the back of his head with his arm cannon while Finn looked confused when he recovered from the swinging._

" _Bait?... Bait for what?" Finn asked when he was greatly confused as the Baron of the Nightosphere or BOTN chuckles as he looks at Finn._

" _Simple… we were hired to kill the Incubus king with you and kidnapped you and your friend to get his attention, even left a note to let him know not to do anything stupid like call for help unless he wants to see his little girl in pieces." The BOTN said which caused Finn's eyes to widen and he glared at the demon._

" _YOU HURT RUBY AND I'LL RIP YOU APART!" Finn roars when he tries to break free when he thrashes in his bindings while the BOTN looks amused and grins at Finn._

" _Oh don't worry, once that damned king gets here and we kill him, we will let you two go hehe, maybe to slavers or something… pretty sure many would enjoy a human meal and a bitch to be trained from a young age hehe." The BOTN said while Finn glared at the demon._

" _Like Emerald would lose to a loser like you!, cheap tricks like that won't work!" Finn said as the BOTN rolled his eyes and placed massive hands on Finn's side while Finn looked confused right before he was royally spun around and he screamed while the BOTN turned away from Finn and looked at the laughing Mancubus._

" _Change of plans, keep spinning the kid, if he blows chunks, get a minion to clean the mess." I'll be getting that slaver here and try and get us some good gold, might as well use the kid here as the shield that will help us kill that Incubus fuck." the BOTN said with an amused tone to his voice as he walked out of the room._

_As Finn stopped spinning and was getting spun more by the Mancubus which put him in a spinning hell, the scene went to a bit later to show Emerald approaching an abandoned building while he had some killed demons on the ground when they tried to stop him from entering... Idiotic mistake on their part since they were just unfortunate paid help._

_When Emerald entered with a deadly look in his eyes, he saw the BOTN and the Mancubus with Finn, the catch was that while Finn was untied his right arm was in the mouth of the Mancubus and Finn was shaking when he could see the teeth inches away from his limb._

_Emerald frowned when he saw this and looked at the Baron of the Nightosphere with a serious look on his face._

" _What do you want and why have you kidnapped Finn and Ruby?... last I checked I shouldn't have enemies as far as I know or you a pissed off husband or something?" Emerald asked while the BOTN rolled his eyes._

" _Oh please, I can have as many bitches as I want and not worry if a Incubus takes them from me since I'm not tied down by one single bitch or two, anyway me and my group were hired by many lower ranked demons in the Nightosphere from High nobles, mid nobles, and low nobles to get rid of you, I won't say much but let's just say many want to try and get you out of the way so they can take this place over, Marceline could care less on what happens to this place since she is more or less focused on the Nightosphere... it's only you and Morlock that we need to deal with and unlike Morlock you have more weaknesses to expose so let's just cut to the chase… fight back at all from what I will do and this brat here will be Mancubus chow… as for your daughter before you ask, I would be a fool to harm her, she can be grown and trained to be a high class pet for many if done right hehe… so your majesty… how will you respond?, you could fight but this kid's blood will be on your hands." the BOTN said as he slowly approached Emerald and Emerald frowned when he heard all that… at least he could try and find Ruby later… Finn however…_

_Emerald glared at the Baron though the way he spoke did get his attention._

" _Hold on… I may get that you may want me dead and Morlock as well… but do you have any idea what you may do since there are darker forces at work?" Emerald said as the Baron chuckles._

" _Like I care… now better brace yourself your highness, things are going to get painful." The Baron said as he raised a fist and slugged Emerald in the stomach with an uppercut of sorts which caused Emerald to grit his teeth as he was launched back to a nearby pillar and through it, this Baron of the Nightosphere was cybernetically enhanced so his punch was able to damage Emerald even with Emerald's magic augmenting his natural defensive enchantments._

_Finn got wide eyes when he saw this and he screamed at Emerald._

" _Emerald!, forget about me!, fight back!, save Ruby!" Finn yelled as Emerald picked himself up from the ground shakingly while the Baron laughed and looked at Finn._

" _Hehehe, oh kid, you underestimate my groups information network, we know you and that brat of a daughter are weak points to him, it's not just because he is protective of you for being a human, but because he sees you as his own kid too boot!, you really think he would risk letting you get harmed?" The BOTN said while Finn was surprised by that but when he looks at Emerald who glared at the Baron, Finn knew the Baron was serious when he saw and heard all this… sure he knew Emerald had a thing for his mom but he didn't expect this while Emerald glares at the Baron more who chuckles at Emerald._

" _Hehe, now now, don't give me that look, I'm just hired to do this, blame those people for wanting you dead." The Baron said with a smug tone as he approached Emerald and started to wail on him with a barrage of punches that knocked Emerald around while Finn kept calling for Emerald to fight back._

_However with Finn as a hostage to the Baron courtesy of Finn's arm being in the Mancubus's mouth, Finn starts to hyperventilate when he sees Emerald laying on the ground while he was covered in wounds and what not._

_The Baron chuckles as he slowly approaches Emerald with fists covered in Emerald's blood._

_This caused Finn to pant more while he sweats big time and as the Baron raised a fist for a killing blow, he screams all of a sudden which got Emerald and the Baron's attention and when they looked they saw to their shock Finn's left hand pulled back and with as much power as he could focus into his fist thanks to his training, he cause Emerald's good eye that wasn't bruised shut to widen when Finn slugged the Mancubus in the jaw… pretty much smashing the jaw shut and as it freed Finn… it also caused Finn's right arm to be bit clean off and as the Mancubus stumbles back from that hit, before Finn lost his control from the pain, he yelled this._

" _KICK HIS ASS DAD!" Was all Finn yelled and Emerald's eyes widened as Finn hit the ground and screamed from pain as the Baron growls at what just happened… although before he could even look amused a moment later, he and the Mancubus who was rubbing his chin from that sudden hit froze when Emerald's rage and power spiked and when they looked over, they saw Emerald on his feet, and his wounds were healing._

" _You know…." Emerald said as he cracked his neck once._

" _I would have let you two live if we could have come to an agreement if our talk went on longer without coming to blows… make deals that I could cash in that would make the cash you would have gotten from those nobles chump change… letting Finn go… giving my daughter back… telling me the names of said demons who hired you… I'm a more of a lover then a fighter after all..." Emerald said as he cracked his neck the opposite way as his wounds healed more._

" _ **But…"**_ _Emerald said as his killing intent spikes more._

" _ **Harming my family… taking Finn's arm… no… my son's arm… if you think I'll show mercy now…"**_ _Emerald said as he lifted his head to look at the Baron with cold seemingly emotionless eyes while Finn continued to scream in pain as he held the stump where his arm used to be._

" _ **Then you are more idiotic then I would think if you try and plead for your lives since the tables have turned thanks to Finn's sacrifice..."**_ _Emerald as he moved with shocking speed and his fist went through the Baron's stomach and out of his back while the Mancubus was frightened beyond belief as the Baron coughed up blood._

" _F-Fuck… t-to think… b-beaten by a b-brat w-willing to c-cut his arm off." The Baron muttered as Emerald was silent for a second before he spoke._

" _ **Yeah… makes me look pretty pathetic when I needed help to kick your weak ass."**_ _Emerald said while he moved his arm in the Baron to the side and he threw the Baron through a wall and fired a ball of magic at the Baron, fully engulfing him in magical energy and he screams in agony as his skin burned away slowly, followed by Muscle while Emerald looks at the Mancubus with cold eyes and the Mancubus flinches at the gaze._

" _ **Don't move… even think of aiming those cannons at me and your head will roll before you know it."**_ _Emerald said as he approached Finn quickly while the Baron screamed as his muscles broke down more till the Baron was nothing but a pile of bones._

_Once Emerald got to a screaming crying Finn, he picked Finn up and used a spell to quickly seal the wound so Finn wouldn't bleed out, he couldn't regrow the arm since he was not a healer… well he had some healing spells but best he could do was reattach the limb but thanks to how mashed up and digested it was already in the Mancubus's stomach since they had powerful stomach acid, even if he did rip the Mancubus open it wouldn't be good… man Minerva was going to rip him a new asshole._

_Emerald then looks at the Mancubus and glares at him as Finn weakly pants in his arms._

" _Unless you want to end up like your boss…_ _ **You will take me to where Ruby is… I know there are more of you thanks to the guards outside."**_ _The Incubus King said to the Mancubus while the Mancubus quickly nodded his head and waddled away from Emerald towards a large door and as Emerald followed with Finn in his arms, Finn passed out which ended the flashback for now._

* * *

**Corrupted Demonic Base/ Final Floor/ Finn (Age: 18)**

Finn at this time was approaching a large set of doors while Finn could tell Ruby was behind them, he fought another Marauder a moment ago and Finn was really pissed now since he heard that Marauder boast about him personally feeding Ruby alongside many others so she could be used more for a ritual that would be used to revive their Dark master.

Finn honestly could care less about this Dark Master and what the Marauder said but when Ruby was involved he was rushing a bit and as he approached the door, he pulled out his super shotgun and cocks it as he approached.

Once he got close to the door, he leaned back with a armored boot aimed at the door and kicked it right open and as a result, he walked inside and saw Ruby in the middle of the room in some kind of magical seal that kept her on the ground while she looked greatly weakened, her figure was C to D cup breasts, thin hips, had ebony skin though pale looking, and she was panting on the ground as more energy was drained from her while she wore an outfit similar to her mother, Ruby was the same age as Finn and Finn frowns when he saw how drained Ruby looked… he could probably guess Ruby did most of the work for the other succubuses here and this was the end result.

Though before he could do much in approaching, he heard a voice and looked to see a Priest of the Nightosphere… a rare human able to channel the energy of the Nightosphere similar to Finn but unlike Finn, A, this guy was more or less using enchanted items and this wasn't natural, and B, this guy looked corrupted when he had half of his face burning away.

" **So… seems the lower floors were unable to stop you Slayer… well Slayer, I don't mind taking you on in a fight while we finish draining this bitch of her energy s-!"** The priest said before he was cut off when he had to float to the left to avoid Finn's hookshot on the super shotgun and Finn was pulled to a nearby wall but used a button to have the hook release so he could get near Ruby as a result while Ruby blinks with a somewhat blurred vision that clears when she heard the name Slayer and she saw Finn flying by and landing near her which caused her to smile weakly as Finn cocked his shotgun one more time.

"Personally… I could care less on what you are planning…" Finn said as his body started to emit a red mist that caused parts of his body to burn in flames though they didn't harm him for some reason.

"But… kidnapping innocent people… draining them like this harming m **y Ruby** … **you better get ready you son of a bitch…. Because when I'm through with you…"** Finn growled with raw rage in his voice as he aimed his shotgun at the Priest.

" **You'll be begging to see Death by the time I'm through with you!"** Finn growled in anger as he fired his shotgun and the scene flashed white from the blast before the scene faded to black.


	8. True Chapter 5: The Princess is saved: End of Arc 1

**(Continuing on from last time…)**

* * *

**Corrupted Demon Base/ Final floor/ Finn, Ruby**

After Finn fired his shotgun, the Priest used a wave of his hand to block the shots with demonic energy from a ring on his hand and while he was knocked back from the hit, he was more or less unharmed.

Finn however wasn't irritated by that and he looked at Ruby with a smile under his helmet as his demonic flames faded for a moment.

"Give me a few minutes Ruby, I'll help you from that thing you are in and we can have a lot of fun getting you to full power." Finn said which made Ruby nod though she got a worried look on her face which caused Finn to look back and frowns when he saw the Priest forming a portal near him and some demons start to walk from it while many were corrupted, Finn's demonic flames came back as he aimed his BFG 18000 at the Dark Priest and his horde and fired, thanks to the seal around Ruby, any demonic energy was absorbed by the seal so Finn had no issues with holding back and as many demons were destroyed in the blast, the priest frowns when he used another stronger barrier to block the hit and glared at Finn as he walks toward the Dark Priest while Finn had his own frown since this could be more infuriating than hard since this guy was like a more mobile marauder since he kept moving around the room.

Even in Finn's anger leading him to chase the Priest, he knew he couldn't take too much time with this guy since Ruby was still affected by that seal in the middle of the room, he had no idea what it was for but this Dark master revival was probably something he didn't want to happen and he summoned a couple skeletal minions which surprised the Priest, guess he never heard of Finn doing this before… must be a newly ranked priest.

Finn didn't care as he tossed his shotgun and super shotgun to the two skeletal minions, thanks to them not having much power, Finn made up for it when he let them use his weapons, they had an enchantment to be recalled to him in case his minions were destroyed.

This pretty much gave Finn a bit of self help support for situations like this, sure the Skeletal minions who he called Biggs and Wedge since they worked well together in tag teaming an enemy and this showed when they got what Finn wanted when they charged the priest after Finn fired another BFG blast at the priest.

Thankfully for the skeletal duo, thanks to them being summoned behind the seal holding Ruby they were shielded by the seal and as the blast fades after the Priest used another shield, the skeletal duo bum rushed the priest with the guns at the ready while Finn pulled out another weapon of his, the Chaingun, a multi-barrel weapon that can rapid fire bullets once it was fully revved and as a result he was unleashing all the chaingun ammo he had on the Priest as he was forced to block the hits while he used a summoning to summon a couple Whiplash demonesses who charged the Skeletal minions, though their heads were blown clean off when the skeletal minions could tell where they were slithering and aimed their guns and they used the modifications on them to do interesting moves.

The Super shotgun had a meathook that launched towards the Whiplash and the Super shotgun gave the coup de grace and the Shotgun was outfitted with an explosive round that hit the whiplash on the face and as it stuck for a moment to her head, it blew up which well… blew the whiplash's head to smithereens.

This really caused the Priest to frown when he saw this and knew that unless he did something drastic, he wouldn't be able to take Finn and grins when he had a good idea… it would cause a setback of sorts since there would be a need to gather more energy but with the Slayer out of the way it would be worth the setback and he summoned a few more demons to distract the trio, a couple Nightosphere Knights that were corrupted and cybertized, this pretty much gave them serious durability and Wedge was sliced in half thanks to one demon withstanding the super shotgun bullets, thankfully Wedge and Biggs could be recalled since they were technically dead.

Biggs on his end went to try and attack the priest but he was smashed into pieces when he was hit from behind when the Nightosphere knight used Finn's super shotgun against him.

This caused Finn to frown while he recalled his guns while he used his BFG 18000 to hit the closest Knight, thankfully the damage the two took was enough to end them, downside was that Finn couldn't get the orb of destruction anywhere close to the Dark Priest as he continues his incantation and before Finn could even grab another weapon, he was hit from the side by a large beam of demonic energy and for a second thought Ruby was attacking him given the feel of the energy but A, that was impossible, and B, he saw the priest manipulating the corpses around Finn to make a flesh caccoon around Finn which pinned him against a nearby wall with demonic flesh and cybernetics.

Finn growls as he tries to break free but the flesh and cybernetics pinned him in place as the Dark Priest chuckles as he floats towards Finn.

"Well, Well… the Slayer… pinned by demonic flesh and technology… augmented by the Sex Demon princess's magic… oh the irony even if it means I have to start over with gathering energy from scratch… any last words Slayer?, might as well let you say goodbye since I heard rumors you are a lover of the Succubus Princess." The Priest said though before Finn could speak, Finn and the priest heard a new voice to the priest but familiar to Finn.

"Might as well say get away from our man than!" A female voice said as the priest was blasted to the side from a surprise attack and he dropped his staff and Finn was surprised to see the Three succubuses he fed flying into the room as the healthy trio flew in front of Finn while the healthiest of the trio grabbed the staff and with a quick move of her wrist as the Priest tried to get to his feet, Finn was freed from the binding of flesh and cybernetics and he looks at the trio who smiles at him.

"What?, think we would let a primo guy like you get killed?... might as well let you give the killing blow before we get our princess out of that seal." The lead Succubus said as Finn nodded and he approached the slowly cowering Dark priest.

"W-Wait!, I can give you power!, women!, anything!" The Priest said as he tried to beg for his life though Finn aiming his super shotgun at his neck did cause him to gulp and sweat up a storm.

" **Just fucking die."** Was all Finn said as he pulled the trigger and the neck of the priest was pretty much blown clean off and the head of the Priest fell to the ground and after Finn got the crown as some kind of trophy, he lifts his foot and smashed the priests head and in some kind of domino effect, the seal binding Ruby was dispelled and she was freed though she was still weakened from the serious drainings she experienced while Finn rushed to her side after storing his guns and the crown for later.

"Ruby!, oh thank Glob I managed to get to you in time." Finn said as he held Ruby carefully while the Succubus trio floated to be near Ruby with worried looks on their faces while Ruby smiled at Finn.

"No worries… better late than never Finn." Ruby said while Finn frowned as he used a hand to remove his helmet.

"Maybe, but when I heard you were kidnapped I thought the worst, thankfully Lillum was able to send me here with a portal in front of their door once she located you, she is still trying to get in contact with Dad by the time I was sent here." Finn said while he talked about Emerald and Ruby chuckles a bit.

"Hehe, I'll bet papa will greet us with a panicked look on his face… wish I could be presentable when we meet again but I doubt I would have enough time to recover the energy lost." Ruby said while the three succubuses smirk.

"Well… considering we helped you and Finn… why don't we do what Finn did when he helped us recover and have a bit of fun to celebrate before we leave?" The healthiest Succubus said while Finn blushed a bit since he was not rushed anymore right now so well… seems Finn was pretty shy against an aggressive woman in this situation and the second of the three succubuses giggle when she saw that.

"Hehe, guess when not on the clock Finn here is pretty shy… well this will be interesting ladies." The third succubus said with a smirk on her face and as Finn takes a moment to chuckle nervously though he did have enough wits to use another kind of summoning but this one was more or less used to summon a familiar.

This familiar was a simple eyeball familiar, think of an eyeball with wings… pretty self explanatory… it was something that was oddly from the Nightosphere and was normally linked to a special ring that the wearer used, in this case the ring was melded into Finn's prosthetic arm so he couldn't lose the ring unless he wanted to rip his arm off.

Anyway it went to the door to guard the room and a moment later as one of the Succubuses went to hold Ruby carefully, the four ladies look to watch Finn as he fully strips from his armor when each segment starts to vanish one by one thanks to him storing the pieces of his armor away.

Once he was naked, the four Succubuses blushed when they saw Finn's fully naked body and aside his robotic arm which was made to be bulky, Finn's organic parts were fully ripped and toned under the armor.

That made three of the four Succubuses drool at the sight while Ruby smiles a bit when she saw Finn before her like this.

Honestly she didn't have the same reaction the succubuses had since she was used to seeing Finn like this and this was the first for seeing Finn fully nude and saw how strong Finn really was.

"My my… looks like our hero isn't just good looking in armor but out of it as well…" The first Succubus said while Finn blushed more.

"Thanks… though before we do anything… mind if I ask your names?, would be strange if we had more fun and I don't ask lovely ladies like yourselves for your names." Finn said which caused the trio to blush and the one with the Priests staff smirks.

"Carol." The first Succubus said while the second giggles.

"Tina." The second said while the third blushed.

"Betty… some call me Betty Jr or Betty the 2nd." The third succubus said while Finn smiles at the group.

"Nice names." Finn said when he liked each name.

"Thanks, I was named Carol thanks to being birthed near the ocean." Carol said while Tina chuckles.

"Well… not sure why but my mom liked this game that she played to pass the time before the Mushroom war happened… Border… something… forgot the rest but was named after this crazy lady from that game… not sure why though." Tina said while she gave Finn a greatly amused look while Finn sweat drops when he could possibly see that insanity if the look in her eyes were any indication.

Betty on her end rubbed the back of her head.

"Well I was named after my Great Grandmother from the past… she used to be human before she died and stuff... in order to survive she summoned my great grandfather and they hooked up and stuff to protect her when Ooo was still dangerous back then… and by dangerous I mean humans against humans more or less since those bomb things were dropping more or less at the time…. Not sure if you know him but if you know the Ice King who pals around Marceline, my great grandmother know him before he lost his mind to the crown… said his name was Simon something… Pet… petri… I can't remember the rest… anyway many say I look just like my Great Grandmother which was why I was named for her." Betty explained while she blushed at Finn.

Carol in more detail had dark pink hair and pink eyes which would explain the whole Carol name if that was all natural, she was again the shapliest of the Succubus trio even when she was drained earlier.

Unlike earlier, Finn got a good look at the trio and they had vastly different outfits thanks to them using their energy to alter their outfits.

Carol had a Royal regal looking one with a cape on her back and thigh high boots with heels.

Tina was a blond haired woman with her hair looking extra spiky and stuff while she had a different leotard like outfit compared to Carols more regal looking one, this one was more… chaotic looking with her wearing one glove that went up to her left forearm while she only wore one boot on her right leg and a shoe on her left foot, her leotard was ripped here or there tastefully while she wore a skirt to hide her lower bits.

Betty finally wore a more reserved outfit when she wore a coat over her leotard and a wide brim hat, the outfit was mostly yellow for some reason though… Finn didn't complain since he had golden locks and stuff.

Though the three succubus's didn't keep the outfits on long when they fully stripped from their clothing and while Ruby was brought over to Finn by Carol and Betty carefully and the four succubuses were licking and sucking various parts of Finn's cock while he groans at the feeling, Betty and Ruby were licking the sides of Finn's cock while Carol and Tina were working on sucking his balls good, Finn on his end while a bit shy when he is not rushed to do things but he was used to being with more than one succubus sometimes so he pets Ruby and Betty's heads while he keeps his calm as he worked to hold his orgasm back for a bit as he worked to focus some energy to his balls so he could give Ruby one intense load to feed her with.

Ruby blushed when she could sense this and eagerly licked Finn's cock more while Betty did the same and the duo helped work Finn up as Carol and Tina moved away to do something and that was please Ruby when they went to suck on her nipples, the group helped her undress earlier and were sucking at her dark brown nipples and Ruby groans from the feeling.

This went on for a bit with Ruby and Betty pleasing Finn while Carol and Tina pleased Ruby more which worked her up somewhat.

A moment later, Finn gestured for Betty to stop her actions and Betty knew why when he moved to stand in front of Ruby with his erect cock in front of her lips.

Ruby smiles when she saw this and after kissing the head of Finn's cock and licking it a few times, she opened her mouth wide and took Finn's cock deep into her mouth and like a thirsty person getting water after a few days, Ruby eagerly sucked Finn's cock thanks to how tasty it was for her.

She keeps bobbing her head and even deep throats his cock a number of times while Betty moved to rub Ruby's folds, Betty, Tina, and Carol all smirk when they send their energy into Ruby and she jolts when her figure slowly starts to fill out as her body starts to get healthy again.

Her figure however slowly did that thanks to how drained she was, her figure at the time was around A cup, really thin hips, and she even looked like her ribs were showing which showed how far she was drained… now she looked like she was at D cup thanks to how much energy she was getting from Finn and the Succubus trio and Ruby's energy was still climbing, she required more energy than the normal Succubus after all thanks to her being a royal Succubus.

It took a couple minutes of Ruby pretty much deepthroating Finn's cock constantly with a lustful look in her eyes to get Finn's cock to throb and a minute more for Finn to grip Ruby's head tightly and he facefucked her for a couple thrusts, threw his head back, and groans loudly when he forced his cock balls deep in Ruby's mouth and he came hard right down Ruby's throat which made her groan from the feeling and she worked to swallow Finn's energized load and her body worked to get a much healthier form and she was nearly back to normal.

Once Finn rides out his orgasm and tapped off with a groan, he pulled his cock free of Ruby's mouth and smiles at her while Ruby blushed as she closed her mouth and swallowed leftover bits of Finn's sperm while the three other succubuses moved away as Ruby got to her feet, she had E to F cup breasts, wide hips, a sensual round ass, long toned hips, a small six pack which showed she wasn't just a frail woman… either that or it was just for looks, and she had a better complexion with her ebony skin and she smiles more as she flew at Finn and gave him a hug around his neck while she kissed him on the lips, thankfully no sperm was on her lips or in her mouth as she and Finn made out while Carol, Tina, and Betty smile while they look at one another and smile.

Though Finn did want to reward the trio for helping him and Ruby which resulted in him summoning Biggs and Wedge again and this time they had blue spectral cocks on their skeletal bodies, currently they were around Finn's height more or less thanks to the new bones used for their bodies length and thanks to Finn using his own demonic energy to fuel their bodies, they had Finn's cock size to boot and the three succubuses blush when the two skeletal beings grin as their cocks got iron hard.

No words were said since they knew why they were summoned this time and in no time, Carol was on her back while Wedge held her thighs behind her legs near her knees while he fucked her hard in a mating press like position and Tina was fucked from behind on all fours by Biggs up the ass.

Betty was with Finn and Ruby while Ruby was getting lift up and down on Finn's cock as he fucked her pussy while Betty formed a cock from her body and was fucking Ruby's round ass hard and everyone was moaning and groaning through the pleasure they were feeling.

The Familiar didn't see anything yet on its end so it kept quiet some more while Finn, Betty, Biggs, and Wedge continue to fuck their respective partners and as this went on for a few minutes.

In the meantime Biggs was smacking Tina's ass while Wedge used a long spectral tongue to lick Carol's right nipple and even gripped it with how the tongue moved like a snake's tongue.

This made Carol and Tina moan and groan from the feeling while Finn used one hand to fondle Ruby's now fully restored bodies G cup gravity defying left breast and latched his mouth on her right while he gripped her well rounded as tightly which in turn made Ruby groan as she felt more pleasure while her pussy and ass gripped Finn and Betty's cocks hard.

This caused Betty to moan and she fucked Ruby's ass harder with rippling results thanks to Betty's pelvis smacking into Ruby's soft ass cheeks.

Ruby moans more from the feeling and she wrapped her arms and legs around Finn's body while he continued to please Ruby's body and in no time, he and Betty groaned when they pushed their cocks deep in Ruby's holes and came hard inside of her with great force.

Ruby groans from the feeling as she came on Finn and Betty's cocks while Biggs and Wedge on their ends did the same with Carol and Tina when they pushed their cocks deep in their eager holes and flooded them with demonically charged ectoplasm like sperm.

Carol and Tina groan and climaxed on the cocks inside of them and after everyone tapped off, they changed positions and partners.

Ruby was now on her knees while she stroked and sucked off Biggs and Wedge in alternating ways as Finn fucked Betty hard up the ass when he lifts and lowers her onto his cock while she was facing away from him while he had his hands on her ass and Tina was sucking off Carol after the Elder succubus formed her own cock to be around a foot long.

Tina eagerly sucked it off while Ruby made sure to please her two skeletal lovers… sometimes Finn brought them in for fourways with her getting fucked hard by the trio and was used to this kind of situation… well the orgy… not getting kidnapped….

Betty on her end was really moaning as her ass was taking the shape of Finn's cock while Finn made sure not to drop her as he thrusts his hips up so his cock barraged her ass.

Clover was moaning as she face fucks Tina and this made Tina gag while she fingers her folds.

Biggs and Wedge groan from the feeling as Ruby worked their cocks good and they used their skeletal hands to pet her head.

This caused Ruby to suck their cocks more and in no time everyone came in or on their partners one by one.

Finn forced his cock balls deep in Betty's ass and he snarls when filled Betty's ass up and Betty came hard on Finn's cock with a pleased groan.

Carol pulled her cock from Tina's mouth and stroked herself off and moans when she came on Tina's face and in her open mouth while Tina moans from the taste.

Ruby on her end brought Biggs and Wedge's cocks to her mouth when she pulled them in a bit and took both cocks deep into her mouth right before the skeletal dul groans when they came hard in Ruby's mouth with great force and glowing blue sperm filled her mouth.

One final round happened with Finn on his back as Ruby rode his cock with her pussy as she faces him, her ass was fucked by Tina while Carol was fucking Tina's ass to help Tina thrust her cock harder in Ruby's ass while Carol used the Priest staff as a brace so she could really fuck Tina when she had the staff under Tina's breasts against her torso, Betty was getting sucked off, and she stroked off Biggs and Wedge and all of them getting pleased by Ruby groan and moan and they worked to fuck or get stroked off by Ruby and it took a few minutes with Finn using his hands to fondle Ruby's breasts, Tina smacked her ass, Carol rails Tina's ass, Biggs and Wedge groan more from getting stroked off and Betty moans when she could feel Ruby's tongue work her cock more right before they all came around the same time, Betty filled Ruby's mouth with sperm and Ruby greedily drank it down, Tina came in Ruby's ass hard, Carol flooded Tina's ass with her load, Biggs and Wedge painted Ruby's breasts with their blue glowing load and Finn roars when he pushed his cock balls deep in Ruby's pussy and floods her womb with so much demonically charged sperm and that caused Ruby to groan as her eyes roll back into her head when she came hard on the cocks in her and it took a bit for everyone to ride out their orgasms.

Once everyone tapped off, everyone laid on the ground near Finn while everyone pants for breath and Ruby giggles when she snuggles up against Finn.

"Wow Finn… I really missed this… sorry for worrying you and stuff." Ruby said which caused Finn to breath in and sigh as he looked at Ruby.

"Why would you apologize?, should have been mine for not coming to help you sooner… the freaking mission I was on took way too long." Finn said as Ruby smiled at Finn and kissed him on the lips when she moved to do that.

"Better late than never Finn… though as much as I would love to lay around and cuddle… it should be better if we do this back home and stuff after we calm our parents." Ruby said while she and Finn chuckle and Ruby looks at Carol, Tina, and Betty.

"Do you three want to tag along?... you can bet your sexy asses I'm far from done and I need a bit more energy from some sexy subjects… and there are plenty of hunky guys from humans to demons that won't make you sick where we live." Ruby said with a lustful look in her eyes while the Succubus trio blush and look at one another.

"Well… we do come from the same village and can head back home later so… bet YOUR sexy ass your highness we will come with you for more fun… though hope your hunk of a human joins in as well." Carol said which made Ruby giggle.

"Oh don't worry, unless an emergency happens Finn is not going anywhere from my side anytime soon for a few days so he can rest and relax in the fun way." Ruby said when she smiles at the trio and Finn chuckles when he was reminded of Lillum from the way she smiles and knew Ruby took after her mother big time.

After everyone got to their feet or Finn in his case with everyone else floating besides Biggs and Wedge who winked at Carol and the others before they vanished thanks to Finn dismissing them for now and the Familiar as well.

Everyone got dressed in their own way with Finn summoning his armor to his body and Ruby, Carol, Betty, and Tina summoned their clothing and Ruby used a spell to make a bomb in the room and she opened a portal near the group.

"There… once we leave, this place will be destroyed, want to see the fireworks or just head back to the Island?" Ruby asked while Finn chuckles as he placed a hand on Ruby's waist.

"Personally, I just want to get back to the Island and have more fun with my sexy Succuprincess and our new friends." Finn said which made the Succutrio and Ruby blush as Ruby giggles.

"Straight home it is then." Ruby said as she, Finn, Carol, Betty, and Tina enter the portal and as it closed behind them, the magical bomb flashed and from a distance, the entire base was pretty much vaporized in a mother of all Nuke like blasts of magic and the scene fades to black as the Ruby Rescue intro Arc comes to a close.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 8, next chapter is a reprieve Arc so no real action next chapter and builds into a new Arc once chapter 9 is finished.)**


	9. Reprieve Arc 1: Chapter 1

**The scene opened to show TME while he came in to make a small announcement.**

" **Hello everyone, just giving a slight intro to explain that after every arc I will be giving Finn and any allies and others that he meets near him a chapter of just pure fun and stuff… think of it as a reward for him and think of this like Doom Slayer going to the Fortress of Doom for a small breather at least, 1 chapter per arc to 3 at max depending on certain factors, no more then three though, I talked with Fiery Crusader about this so he is cool with that, can't take a break from Ripping and tearing too much right?… but can't just give all chapters gore and violence...anyway I won't keep you all here and just wanted to explain things, think of this as a break from the deadly situations and stuff that happens… too much of a good thing can go bad you know…" TME said before the scene shifts to Finn, Ruby, Betty, Carol, and Tina as they got back to the Island village.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Human inhabited protected Island/ Portal point/ Finn, Ruby, Carol, Betty, Tina**

"WAAAAA!... I'M SO HABBY YOUR HOME RUPPY" Lillum bawled while she hugged her daughter tightly while she was crying up a storm while Finn, Carol, Betty, and Tina chuckle a bit as Ruby blushed when her mother was really crying for her… granted Ruby was kidnapped but this was still embarrassing for her.

"M-Mom… not in front of Finn the others." Ruby said when she was a bit embarrassed right now.

Lillum however just cried more and a minute later a figure quickly approached while Ruby pales a bit.

"Oh no." Ruby muttered right before she was tackled out of Lillum's arms by a large object that crashed into her and male cries were heard as everyone saw Emerald was the culprit here.

"OH RUBY!, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT HELPING!" Emerald said while Ruby had a good grief kind of look on her face while Emerald explained he was busy dealing with some trouble that had popped up and it seems like it was a trap to get him away from Ruby which resulted in her kidnapping.

Though Ruby getting pissed by this pretty much uppercuts Emerald on the chin knocking him clear off Ruby while she got up and as Emerald crashed with a pained groan, Ruby gave her parents a narrowed eyed look.

"Look, I'm glad you two missed me and stuff, but Finn helped me and we made some new friends who saved him from a trap of sorts, meet Betty Jr, Carol, and Tina, and yes, Betty jr or Betty is the original Betty's granddaughter… how Marceline didn't know about her or something or the Ice king heard about this I will never know." Ruby said as Betty was seen fully by Emerald and Lillum.

"Seriously?... not sure what to think of Finn falling for a trap or something but glad all of you are alright and talk about… well not a small world but a coincidence on finding Betty's descendant… makes me wonder if Ice King's insanity can be cured with her help." Emerald said while Betty looks confused.

"Cure?, you mean you're trying to cure Simon?, I know I was imprisoned for a few days but I never heard of you doing this." Betty said while Emerald nods his head.

"Yeah, been trying to make a deal with Marceline and been trying to keep it on the downlow, if we can help Simon regain his sanity, Marceline would let me expand the borders of the villages so more humans can settle in them." Emerald explained to everyone.

"Oh… that's nice." Betty said while Emerald sweatdrops at the lack of the reaction from Betty.

"Wow… bit of a letdown kind of reaction." Emerald said while Betty gave Emerald a half lidded look.

"I was just in a corrupted demonic base being used to fuel something with my energy getting drained and restored against my will daily and it was only until Finn came to help us that things looked up… kinda used all my excite points for a bit but if the king of sex demons says he is trying to help the Ice King from his insanity then its only a matter of time right?" Betty said while Emerald points at her.

"You know it." Emerald said with an amused tone to his voice.

After everyone got over the comical moment, Emerald looks at the group.

"Alright… now that we got the comical moment out of the way with Lillum and I crying for Ruby as she returned, we should make sure you four are really alright with a medical checkup and Finn, your mom wants to make sure your body is alright after a mission like this so guess it's time for a visit to the lovely Minerva hehe." Emerald said while Finn rolled his eyes as he dismissed his helmet.

"Alright, lead the way pops, might as well make sure mom isn't worried and stuff… oh and not sure if this helps but there was a Dark priest and I got his crown." Finn said when he summoned the Dark priests crown and Emerald looked surprised by this.

"Really?... well might as well examine this… these things are normally filled with a lot of dark power and knowledge… could be handy if used right." Emerald said as he stored the crown for later use and gestured for everyone to follow him.

When that happened, everyone followed Emerald as he walked through the village, Betty, Carol, and Tina all looked around as they followed Lillum, Finn, Ruby, and Emerald through the village.

They saw that like their home, they saw many sex demons, demons in general, and humans oddly living together.

Some people, mainly humans, were getting along well with demonic lovers not sex demons, though to Betty, Carol, and Tina's surprises, some demons were… acting pretty lovingly with some humans much to their surprise… guess the trio came from a home that was more or less demon centered instead of balanced like it was here or something.

"Wow… didn't expect this kind of place when we came here, honestly you would think demons were living in harmony or something with humans here." Carol said while Emerald laughed a bit.

"Yeah well I tried my best to make it so that demons don't mock or ridicule humans, pretty important since to us, they are a source of power and much more… you probably get why right?" Emerald said while Carol blinks and looks at Emerald.

"Yeah, they pretty much allow us to not die in this dimension and in some rare cases, they make good lovers right?" Carol said while Emerald chuckles much to Carol, Betty Jr, and Tina's confusion.

"Not quite, you see… sure they can help us keep our strength and while good lovers no doubt, let me ask you this… aside from abilities and forms… whats the major difference between humans and demons?... we all have free will… we all can learn to love, give love, take love, and even ruin love if we so choose… I'm not talking about just love though, I'm talking about dreams, ambitions… attributes in combat and social skills… so again… I ask you again… why are humans so important?, especially in this day and age?" Emerald asked while Carol blinks at that before she looks at Emerald.

"I guess the important part with humans is so important is… nothing?... I mean if we were not putting unique traits and stuff from demons or unique humans like Finn… I guess sentient thought, will, and other things are what make humans similar to demonic beings and stuff." Carol said while Emerald raised a thumb.

"Hehe, you are getting there, so half right answer… no the full answer is simple… there is NO difference between humans and demons at all deep down… after all humans have the capacity to grow like demons, humans can evolve like demons and best of all… Humans can also think like demons given the situation… Just as humans can do good and bad like the mushroom war, Demons can do good like I did when I protected them over the years but evil as well when many other demons pretty much caused this situation… only difference is the place we were born and what we can do to alter that a bit, for example, Sex demons like myself can alter humans to be sex demons but its their choice in that matter… we can't force it… one thing we all have is free will and choice…. It may sound confusing and cryptic but you may get it in the future." Emerald said while he keeps leading the group though Carol just looked confused by Emerald's explanation.

Though she would chalk the explanation away for later as she followed Emerald more while the others did the same, they then got to a large medical looking building that looked similar to a premushroom war hospital.

When the group entered, they saw many people, demons, and whatnot, coming and going while some people were carried in on stretchers, wheelchairs, and whatnot while some demons and succubuses worked as the help with the occasional human, one of which was Minerva, in a nurse outfit and she noticed the group enter and Emerald grins at Minerva as Minerva approached them.

"Hellloooo Nurse…. On a serious note, are you doing alright Minerva?, Finn is back and Ruby is back as well… so no need to worry about them anymore once they get checked out and Finn brought back some friends of his that he helped." Emerald said when he grins at Minerva his other lady of his life… he used his magic to help keep her youth so she didn't age much compared to years ago…. It was still a work in progress of trying to get Minerva to be a succubus via contract but again… work in progress.

Minerva on her end smiles at Emerald and the others and looks at her son.

"Welcome back Finn, I hope things were not too hard when it came to helping Ruby… honestly I don't get why they would kidnap her like that… honestly it was pretty sloppy attack when those corrupted demons and humans died enmasse." Minerva said which showed that when Ruby was kidnapped it was mainly a numbers game so to speak.

"Yeah… those guys pretty much just dogpiled me again and again and I ran out of energy at the time… not much in actual injuries… honestly it was surprising how bloodless things were." Ruby said while Finn remembered some things.

"Well the Dark priest had a couple of Murauders and one of them mentioning the revival of some master of theirs but I don't get who that could be… but since I killed pretty much everyone there hostile, can't ask now since they are most likely getting dealt with by Death." Finn said while Emerald shrugged a bit.

"Eh given how we can go to the dead world, I can ask later on if Death got any info about this dark master… for now you and Ruby go get a checkup, same with you three beauties, pretty sure we don't want anything bad happening to you 5 right?, you know the drill, after every mission is a few days of TLC to make sure none of you will have issues later." Emerald said with a smile on his face and Finn, Carol, Ruby, Tina, and Betty Jr nod their heads and went to the counter to get checked in though as that happened, Minerva gave Emerald an amused look from the side.

"You say that but Emerald… given how you had to be restrained from bombing that base to the nightosphere and back, pretty sure Finn was the best choice since he had a level head unlike you at the time." Minerva teased while Emerald got a tickmark on his head.

"Oi Minerva, I can give you a spanking for teasing your husband!" Emerald said while Minerva smirks in a teasing way.

"Well my break is in a few minutes so… why not let you work off some steam after I have a small snack of food?... unlike you I need more than just energy to survive." Minerva said in a teasing way as Emerald blushes while he couldn't argue with that as Lillum giggles a bit.

"Hehe, maybe I should leave the two of you alone and hopefully I get a new succubus ally as a result, would be a shame for her to die an early mortal death and stuff… in the meantime I'm going to get my own snack as well outside of this hospital since I don't need to worry about Ruby for now so see you later dear." Lillum said before she kisses Emerald right before she starts walking away from Emerald and floats once she got outside of the hospital door.

"Huh… thought Lillum would join in, guess she really wants Minerva in as a succubus sooner or later." Emerald said while he got a demonic grin.

"Hehe… well can't hurt to try again with the convincing hehe… heh heheheh." Emerald said before he chuckled and was pat on the shoulder by a human male doctor.

"U-Um… your highness… pardon me for asking but… your spooking the patients… could you uh… lighten up on the laughing." The doctor said while Emerald looks around and chuckles nervously lightly when he saw many nervous looking patients.

"S-Sorry." Emerald said when he held a hand up in apology.

Meanwhile….

Finn was on his own in a checkup room while he was being attended to by a female Succubus doctor in a sexy looking outfit while she had one leg crossed over the others and had a pen in her hand.

She had long flowing purple hair, ebony skin, and cat ears on her head with a tail, her outfit was a mix of a one piece leotard, and lingerie with a slit made to expose her folds when dealing with adults… for kids she used a more reserved outfit during those kinds of calls to not scar them for life.

"Hmhm… so Finn… how do you feel after that last mission?, I know we normally do the usual thing after my questions so they may bug you but standard procedure and stuff but let's just go for three… your body feel off?, any issues after using so much demonic energy?, and finally any damage like some recoil from using said energy?, different from the second I mean, instead of side effects and it's more like actual physical wounds that your body may have experienced." The Succudoctor said while Finn looked at his hands.

"Well aside from that flame like show, no real issues, feel pretty powerful when using it and no self harm as far as I know." Finn said while the succudoctor smirked as she checked things off.

"Good… now that we know that, time for the real test so let's get to the fun stuff now since you can pay off this tab." The Succubus said when she got to her feet as Finn chuckles and quickly dismissed his armor and was in the nude.

The succubus doctor licks her lips as she had her clothing vanish to show a well endowed figure of E cup breasts and wide sensual hips, one thing about this kind of succubus, she and many others like male incubuses who worked in the hospital had a talent for healing magic, so they were employed here to heal injuries, cure fatigue, and other stuff… though that was just a classy way to say that sex demons in the hospital use a healing magic of sorts to give them a happy healing ending more or less… nuff said on that.

This resulted in the succubus having Finn lay on a nearby bed that was used for medical procedures and he was groaning and moaning when he felt his cock being sucked by the succubus doctor while her lips had a light glow on them to show she was sucking the fatigue from Finn right now.

Finn groans from that as a result and he gripped the bed while he could feel his balls throbbing already, he did have a weakness for this type of magic and didn't mind that as he could feel the succubus suck his cock more and in no time, Finn threw his head back and groans when he came hard in the succubus's mouth with extra thick ropes of sperm being fired and thanks to the spell, the fatigue was practically being sucked from him through his cock and he grits his teeth when he felt his body relax and when he finished and tapped off, the succubus with him giggles as she sucked his cock more to get more sperm from his urethra and she pulled her mouth off his cock and smirks when she saw how hard he was.

"My my… looks like you have more stress in your body it seems… time to get serious." The doctor Succubus said when she moved to get on Finn's lap and Finn blushed when he saw the cat eared succubus raise her hips somewhat to aim his cock at her folds and the succubus doctor groans when she lowered her body and she took Finn's cock balls deep into her.

She then starts to ride Finn's cock while she had her hands on Finn's chest and like with her upper lips, her pussy lips glowed with a gentle green light as she rides Finn's cock and as she did so, his stress really got sucked out of his body and Finn really grits his teeth and used his hands to play with the succubus woman's breasts.

This caused her to groan and she lets this happen since the more Finn did, the more stress went out of his body.

This went on for a bit with Finn getting ridden more and more until he lets out a snarl and filled the succubus with his sperm and the succubus moans from the feeling while she came a bit on Finn's cock when he filled her with so much sperm and demonic energy from his own body as well on top of his stress… all in all it took Finn 30 seconds before he tapped off and when he and the succubus tapped off, the Succubus pants a bit and smirks when she saw Finn snoring under her when he passed out… normally this wouldn't happen but feeding four hungry Succubuses, fighting through an entire Corrupted demonic base, and fighting many high ranking demons and now this… well Finn looked like he was sleeping like an oversized baby and the succubus smiles at a job well done and after she got off Finn, she kissed him on the cheek and put a blanket over him.

She then went to the door and put a sign on it that said the room was occupied and the Doctor would be in the room next door… common thing here was that if someone passed out, the open room next to theirs would be used for future clients, no rest for the healers until they punched out or for food and drink purposes.

Meanwhile with Ruby…

She was actually bent over a table with her own Doctor, an incubus who had a well muscled body and long black hair, he had pale white skin and his cock was railing her ass hard and fast while he had his hands on her ass.

Ruby in turn groans and moans whorishly when she greatly enjoyed this thanks to her stress pretty much getting drained from her right from her ass.

Similar things were happening with Carol, Betty Jr, and Tina either with other Incubus's or Succubus doctors.

Emerald on his end was with Minerva and he had her bent over a desk and thanks to him being a Royal, he was fucking Minerva's pussy while he made sure to absorb her stress from her body and Minerva was really moaning and groaning through all of this, her skirt and panties were pulled up or aside while she was still dressed so this was really working her up at the moment as Emerald continues to fuck her while he smacked her ass a couple times.

This went on for a bit and as Emerald's orgasm got closer, Minerva's did as well as did Ruby's, Carol's, Tina's, and the doctors they were with as well until all of them groaned loudly when they came hard in or on their respective partners.

It took everyone 20 to 30 seconds to ride out their orgasms and as Carol, Tina, and Betty were given clear bills of health after they took extra time to enjoy their treatments while Ruby had to go another round with her doctor when he could feel more stress in her… by the time he was done Ruby was happy as happy as could be while she saw Finn's doctor exiting the room.

All the doctor did was give a hush gesture to tell Ruby that Finn was asleep after what happened and Ruby lightly giggles as she nods at the succubus doctor and she left the area to let Finn rest while the Doctor went into her other room.

Emerald in the meantime was having Minerva ride his cock while he laid back on the desk that Minerva had here.

Minerva in turn was moaning as her pussy was taking Emerald's cock again and again as time went on, she had removed her clothing aside from her stockings, heels, and her hat to give her a really kinky look and Emerald enjoyed himself when he used his hands to fondle Minerva's breasts and thrusts his hips harder and faster.

He then leaned up to suck one of Minerva's nipples as he moved to grip her ass cheeks and Emerald fucked her even harder as a result and Minerva groans while she scratched Emerald's back to egg him on more while he moved to have Minerva lay on the desk and continues to fuck her while he moved to make out with her.

Minerva had her tongue fight with Emerald's while he thrusts his hips and his cock barraged her womb again and again as time went on while his orgasm was getting closer and closer until he groans into Minerva's mouth and he came hard inside of Minerva with great force, filling her pussy with his demonic load.

Minerva in turn came hard on Emerald's cock as a result and Emerald's load made her stomach bloat a bit as a result and by the time Emerald tapped off, Minerva was panting and sweating up a storm while Emerald grins at his handiwork.

Though as he enjoyed his work, the door opened to show the Succubus Doctor who was with Finn, seems she was bringing some paperwork here and blinks when she saw Emerald's backside and he smirks as he flexed his ass a couple times to tease the succubus who blushed when she looks at Emerald's buns and she cleared her throat.

"P-Pardon me Milord… I was trying to bring Minerva some notes on Finn, he is doing well and figured she would like to hear that." The Succubus said which caused Emerald to chuckle.

"Well Felica, no need to worry about being so formal here, not the first time I was walked in on, I'll pass Minerva the notes once she fully recovers, if you want you can stick around for more fun or head back to work, won't force you to do anything unless its a kink of yours." Emerald teased which caused Felica to blush quite a bit.

"T-Thank you Milord… maybe later, for now I need to get back to my patients, here you go and I will see you in the future." Felica said and Emerald shrugged after he got the notes and Felica left the room.

"Hehe, hope Lillum is having as much fun as I am." Emerald said while with Lillum…

She was indeed having fun… she was riding the cock of a human male who had a pretty strong body and she was sucking and stroking off two other males who hadn't gotten much action in a long time… in fact they were at it for so long that Lillum groans when she came on the man's cock and he creampied her while she absorbed the load and she brought both cocks close so she could take the dickheads into her mouth and the two males groan when they came hard in Lillum's mouth and she greedily drank the combined load.

As the scene fades to black on this first reprieve chapter, it seems everyone was just starting their fun times on the Island but soon there would be a serious storm… for now though expect chapter 2 of the first Reprieve Arc.


End file.
